Back to the Beginning
by ali1122
Summary: Bella returns to Forks and is reunited with her childhood friends, including the love of her life. what happens when the exciting reuniion isn't as pleasant as Bella had hoped?  might be rated M here and there, haven't decided
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Twilight characters, they belong to Stephenie Meyer!**

Chapter 1

I woke up to the unexpected sunlight streaming in through my window. This was different, I thought. I hadn't expected there to be much sunlight when I decided to move back to Forks, Washington-the place I came to identify by its constant rain and cloudy weather. I moved to Phoenix with my mother ten years ago when my parents' got divorced and hadn't been back since. I vacationed with Charlie, my father, but never in Forks. I was never too sure why but I just did as I was told and that was that. Now, however, I'm seventeen years old and am back in my home town without my mother. She recently remarried and of course, she and Phil are in their newlywed phase. I wouldn't want to get in the way of that more than I already had. Even though I despised the cold weather that Forks had to offer, I was happy to be back. Not only did I have a proper chance of reconnecting with my father but my best friends were here. Growing up, my best friends were Alice, Emmett and Edward Cullen followed by Jasper and Rosalie Hale. We always referred to them as the twins. I wasn't quite sure what everyone was up to now though. The only person I really stayed in touch with was Alice; she even came to see me in Phoenix a few summers. I was going to arrive at school early purposely to see Alice and the group; she was saying some news for when she would see me. I had to admit, the curiosity was getting the best of me. Because I was meeting Alice early, I had to make sure I carefully picked out my outfit; I was never too attentive with my choices before but Alice warned me if my fashion sense was not up to parr, she would take complete control over my wardrobe. Considering I was not in the mood for becoming Bella Barbie, I did my best to avoid being on her good side.

Once I was ready and had the perfect outfit chosen-I had settled for skinny jeans and a nicely fitted black tee with my favorite silver necklace and heels-I went downstairs to grab some breakfast to go. Charlie was on his way out before he spotted me making my way to the kitchen.

"You're a bit early for school kiddo, don't you think?" He looked at me; I noticed him appraising my outfit, making sure I wasn't wearing anything inappropriate but he didn't make any comments. Seeing his daughter all grown up was still too new for him.

"Yea but I was going to meet Alice to catch up before classes start," I told him. I couldn't say that I was nervous for my first day. I was curious if people would recognize me though. I knew I had changed a lot over the years but I was still pale as ever. My hair was longer, making its way down to my lower back. I wore contacts now, so I didn't have to deal with girls such as Lauren, Tanya and Jessica calling me four eyes. And of course, I was no longer the somewhat chubby kid I was back then. I was surprised to say myself that I looked good and I will never admit that to you ever again.

"I see," he started."Well good luck Bells and please, drive safe." I nodded and came up to give him a hug. I never knew how much I missed him until I had moved back here. I wasn't too hungry this morning so I took a special K bar from the pantry and grabbed my bag and keys to my truck-my welcome home present from Charlie. It wasn't the best looking car out there but I was absolutely in love with it. Within ten minutes, I could be found turning into the empty parking lot, minus a yellow porsche and picking a spot. As soon as I turned in to the lot, Alice jumped out of her car and waited-impatiently, I might add-for me to park and get out. I was preparing myself for the lack of oxygen I was about to experience from Alice.

"Bella! I can't believe you're finally here!" she exclaimed as she ran at me, giving me the biggest hug that I could imagine. I hugged back with the same force; I missed her too much.

"I know! I'm so happy to see you Alice" I told her as she set her hands at my shoulders and took a good look at me. No doubt, examining my outfit.

"Let me take a look at you!" she said; this comfirmed what she was doing. She was looking at my outfit up and down, thinking whether or not it would pass her test.

"So...do I pass?" I asked, grinning at her.

"Surprisingly, yes," she said with a smile on her face. "But one slip and I'm making you Bella Barbie once again," I couldn't help but laugh no matter how much I dreaded becoming Alice's personal Barbie doll. "Come on, school may not have started yet but the secretaries are already here. We can pick up your schedule before the crowd becomes too much," she giggled, took my hand, and tugged for me to follow. Thankfully I expected her to do this, otherwise I would have easily fallen over my two left feet. The clumsy side of me had not improved by much since I was a kid...unfortunately.

"So, spill...what's this big surprise you've been waiting to tell me about!" I told her. I had been waiting to hear this news from her from weeks; it didn't help that she would constantly bring it up. Knowing Alice, she was doing this to torture me.

"OO, about that," she started, taking her sweet time.

"Alice, come on...I've been waiting for weeks for you to tell me!" I insisted as we made our way down the hall of the school towards the office.

"Ok ok...I won't keep torturing you," she laughed. "So, what I've been wanting to surprise you with is the update no our little group. You remember how our group consisted of me, you, Edward, Emmett, Jasper and Rosalie right?" she asked.

"Of course, I could never forget my best friends! I remember Rosalie always messing with Emmett because he would never leave her alone. And then getting you and Jasper to get along for more than five minutes without any of us in the room was close to impossible..." I told her. I kept Edward, her brother out of my memory. What I did remember about him was the way I felt about him. You could say he was my first crush..but usually you grow out of those. Unfortunately, I never did. I figured out as I grew older that I was inlove with Edward Cullen but with all the time that had passed and the fact that we did not keep in touch made me convinced that things were very different. I was sure I would see him and I will realize it was a crush all along.

"Yea," she laughed at my explanation. "well don' t be surprised when you see different types of interactions now...Rosalie and Emmett, well they still bicker but they're a couple now. The same goes for me and Jasper," she looking at me in anticipation. I was taken back but not in a bad way. I always knew they would end up together.

"It's about time," I laughed.

"I agree," We laughed together, even after we picked up my schedule. Unfortunately, Alice and I didn't have any classes together but from what she remembered I had the lunch period as her and the group and the same Biology class as Edward...I tried to hide my hesitation when she brought up his name but I failed. "So...are you still in love with my brother?" she asked, moving straight to the point.

"Emmett? No way! I've always seen him as more of a brother Alice, you know that," I told her, avoiding eye contact.

"Funny Bella...but I'm serious, you know which brother I'm talking about," she crossed her arms, not amused at my avoidance of the topic of Edward.

"No Alice...I did have a boyfriend back in Phoenix. I wouldn't have been in a relationship if I was constantly thinking of Edward.." I told her. Truthfully though, it was because I was always comparing my boyfriends to Edward and how I remembered him that the relationships never went anywhere.

"Well that's good then," She said blankly. She seemed like she was hiding something about Edward. "I guess it's not good to hold on to something for too long..." She looked up at me and smile, as though trying to play off her previous distant behavior. Before I could say anything, we heard the bell ring, signally that soon the warning bell would sound and everyone would have to go to class. We went back toward the parking lot to meet the others, who apparently had no idea of my arrival.

"So tell me again why you didn't tell them I was coming back?" I whispered to Alice as we approached the group.

"Because it's part of the surprise!"she whispered back, a grin planted across her face. I knew she was up to something but I couldn't understand what. "Hey everyone!" she exclaimed as she went into Jasper's arms to give him a hug. I greeted them with ease...recognizing them easily. I noticed the major difference in Emmett; he was now well over 6 feet and had extreme muscles working for him. Though underneath the exterior, I could tell he was still a big softy. Rosalie was beautiful as ever; her hair long and blonde. She looked as though she could be a model. Seeing Emmett's arm wrapped around her was good to see. I wondered how long it would take for them to find their way to each other. As for Alice and Jasper...wors couldn't even begin to express how made for each other they appeared to be. I may not have known the teenage versions of my friends but I knew they hadnt changed much; how else would everyone still be as close as before? Then of course, there was Edward. I'd recognize him anywhere as he leaned against a silver Volvo. He was nearly as tall as Emmett and had the most amazing green eyes I had ever seen. He wore his hair differntly though...it was messy and bronze; I could have sworn it almost resemble sex hair. Seeing him now, I realized the feelings I had once had for him never went away. I was in fact in love with him which mae me realize I was in trouble. It felt as though I never left.

"Everyone, this is Bella," Alice told them. I watched to see how everyone would react towards me. I wondered if they would recognize me. I smiled at them but continued to watch carefully. I could almost hear the light bulb click when I noticed realization come over Emmett, Rosalie and Jasper's face. Edward didn't seem too interested in meeting "the new girl".

"No Way!" Emmett exclaimed.

"Way!" Alice chirped as she jumped up and down, clapping her hands in joy. Before I knew it, I was being swept off my feet and was being swung around in a circle by Emmett. Same old Emmett, I thought. I tried to keep calm even though he had taken me off guard. Once I was back on my feet, I received hugs from both Jasper and Rosalie next. I noticed the confused expression on Edward's face. It seemed he hadn't realized it was me which only made me feel like he had forgotten me. If he had, that really sucked because I never forgot about him. How could I?  
"I can't believe this! You knew?" Rosalie said and looked at Alice, waiting for an answer. Everyone did.

"Yes I did," she laughed and walked over to me and gave me a hug, one more time.

"It's nice to see you all again," I told them, but tried avoiding looking at Edward again. I had to be careful not to give my feelings away so that Alice would not be encouraged to try to meddle.

"This is going to be just like old times!" Emmett said, a smirk painted on his face. I couldn't help but laugh at what thoughts could possibly be going through his mind at this very moment.

"Ok...I'm lost," Edward finally spoke up. "What's going on? Why is everyone acting as though they already know her?" Her? He may not remember me but Alice did introduce me by name. He couldn't at least use my name?

"Edward...could you be more rude!" Alice scolded, clearly upset with her brother. Was this why she was happy I had supposedly moved on? Because Edward had turned into a completely different person?

"Yea, I mean you seriously don't know? Of all people to remember, it should be you!" Emmett said, surprised with Edward. I tried my best to hide the blush that was now forming on my face but failed.

"Again, I'm lost," he stated plainly.

"It's Bella you moron!" Rosalie spat at him. "As in Bella Swan..your best friend when you were a kid...you know...you used to run around telling everyone you'd marry her one day!" she added that last part...a part I remembered very well on purpose. It seemed embarrassing him did not phase her one bit but it seemed to make me blush even more. He looked at her in pure fury and then there it was, the realization hit him and he forgot about what Rosalie had just said about his past and looked at me in disbelief.

"Bella?" he questioned though I could tell it was more to himself. I bit my lower lip, not knowing what to say. Suddenly, the bell rang which caused Alice to grab my hand and run off with me to get me to my first class. I glanced back at Edward who remained where he stood, surprised by what he had just found out. I, too, as a little surprised by how everything ended up turning out. Of course, I did not expect everyone to remember me so quickly. I thought that at the very least, Edward would be the first to remember but I was wrong. It didn't even phase him when Alice first brought me over while the others, before realizing who I was actually took an interest in who the new girl was. I couldn't say the same for Edward.

"Here we are!" Alice told me. I never realized when we came to a hault in front of my first class. I simply nodded and Alice could tell the Edward situation had bothered me. "Don't worry about him Bella, he's not worth the time..." I didn't have a response to that. What had happened to Edward? "Will you sit with us at lunch?" she asked me and I nodded. Where else would I sit? I laughed internally at the thought. It was already assumed, or so I thought that I would be sitting with them.

"I'll see you at lunch Alice...and thank you for showing to my class," I gave her a hug and we went our seperate ways. The morning seemed to go by in a blurr as I had more on my mind than I had originally expected. Of course, I had to go with the constant introductions in front of the class which I thought was stupid and brought more attention to myself than I needed. I dealt with the ridiculous death glares from the girls in my classes..as though I was some sort of threat to them even after they realized who I was. The guys,however, took an interest in the fact that there was a new girl. It didn't seem to matter that they already knew me and had once referred to me as the ugly girl. Clearly, those thoughts were no longer theirs and they wouldn't take their eyes off of me. I wish I could say I was flattered by their attention but it was pretty creepy being stared at as though every guy around you was undressing you with their eyes. It gave me the chills. Finding Alice at lunch wasn't difficult at all; it was nearly impossible to miss Alice standing up waving her hands around calling my name until I finally started to walk in her direction. I pulled out the chair between her and Emmett; Edward was seated across from me with his arms crossed and was staring down at the floor. Clearly he had woken up on the wrong side of the bed this morning.

"So Bella, how's your first day treating you?" Emmett asked.

"Not too bad I guess...it'd be nice if all eyes weren't on me," I said and bit my lower lip. I hated this much attention.

"It's because you're hot," Emmett winked at me; I couldn't help but laugh. I wasn't used to being though of this way but I guess from close friends to pay me a compliment after not seeing me for a long time wasn't too bad. I heard Edward mumble something under his breath but I couldn't quite make out what he was saying.

"Is this seat taken?" a guy had come up to our table and pulled out the only available seat next to Edward. I could see the irritation spread across Edward's face at his presence. He sat down without waiting for a response and places his arms on the table. "So Bella right?" I nodded my head, recognizing him from my history class. "I'm Mike Newton," He held his hand out for me to shake but the distance wouldn't allow me to fully reach his hand so I didn't shake it.

"Nice to meet you," I replied since I couldn't shake his hand.

"Likewise," he replied with a sly smile across his face. "So Bella...since you're new here, I was wondering if you wanted an escort to show you around the town...I'm available after school" he offered. I noticed Edward scoff under his breath at Mike's offer. What was his problem?

"That's really nice of you Mike..but I know my way around town," I told him but his confidence did not break.

"That's alright, we could go for dinner or something...we could get to know each other," He pursued.

"Thank you, but I already have plans after school today," I answered and mentally started trying to come up with some sort of plan.

"Oh, you do? What are you doing? Maybe we can make it a group thing?" Mike Newton really didn't get the hint, did he?

"She's coming to my house after school Newton," Alice chimed in. "It's girls only, sorry!" she added to make sure he wouldn't get any more unnecessary ideas.

"Maybe later this week then," he said, clearly defeated and stood up to return to his lunch table.

"Damn that Newton kid never learns," Emmett stated, unable to resist the need to laugh at what had just happened.

"I'll say," I uttered but couldn't help but notice the already angry expression on Edward's face grow to fury. I tried my best to ignore it . "It's nice that some people are welcoming at this school as oppose to others," I added, more directly towards Edward. I was still surprised at his rude behavior. I saw his hands ball into fists at my comment, probably realizing I was directing it towards him. Emmett picked up on it too and started to laugh. I owed Alice a big thank you though so I turne to face her. "Thanks for the alibi Alice."

"It's no alibi Bella," she laughed. "You're coming over and I'm not taking no for an answer!" I knew arguing with Alice woul be pointless.

"I just need to let Charlie know and I'm sure it won't be a problem, I'll just need some time after school before I come over," I told her and she nodded.

"Maybe we could all go to your place while we wait..unless you need some time to write in your diary..." Emmett teased. I glared at him...he knew I used to write in my diary a lot as a kid...mostly about Edward.

"Actually..I don't own a diary and I just need to prepare dinner for Charlie, you're all more than welcome to come by after school though," I told them. "That way I could get to your house easily without getting lost."

"You've been there before apparently." Edward spoke up, annoyed.

"Yea, I was 7 and wasn't the one driving now was I?" I spat back at him. I didn't know what his problem was but if this is how he wanted to treat me, then there was nothing stopping me from giving him the same rude treatment. I may still be the girl who hates being mean and arguing with her friends but I also changed into the girl who would not tolerate being treated like crap, especially when it was not deserved. Edward would get a taste of his own medicine if this is how he wanted it.

**A/N: Hey, so this is another fanfic I decided to start. Though I am continuing my others (Not What it Seems) and (Be With Me)...Since this story is just starting, please read and review! **


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Twilight characters, they belong to Stephenie Meyer!**

Chapter 2

I'd forgotten about Edward and I having Biology together like Alice had said, of course. I only realized he would be there when I walked into the classroom, handed my teacher my slip and was directed to sit in the only other available seat, which happened to be next to Edward. Perfect. It was just my luck to be stuck sitting next to Edward. I never thought I would ever feel like he was the last person I would ever want to be around and his actions were putting him on top of that list. His behavior was like nothing I had recognized; he was always happy as a kid. Always full of energy and he never once had a problem with me. Aside from my relationship with Alice, Edward and I were nearly inseperable. It seemed that now, it wouldn't be that way. I had to do something about these feelings of love I had towards him and assuming he was going to act the way he was, then the love I felt towards him would be masked by the rudeness he was giving me. I would not sit back and be treated so poorly when I had done nothing wrong. Extremely against taking my seat next to Edward but with no choice, I pulled the chair out and took my seat. It didn't take long before Edward glanced up, saw me and moved his seat in the opposite direction. What was his problem!

Aggrivated by his actions, I slammed my bag onto the desk and loudly placed the books I needed for the class onto the surface of the table. I wasn't one to purposely try to annoy anybody but with Edward, I felt I wasn't being myself. I wasn't thinking twice before my actions. If he was and was still deciding to act like such a jerk, then I would be sure to cross Edward off the list of friends. It hurt to think this way but what else was there for me to do?

"Could you keep it down!" He asked through gritted teeth.

"Sure" I responded the exact way he had, only to follow his request with the sound of my binder hitting the table. I knew it was much, but he needed a serious change in attitude.

"Are you kidding me!" he snapped at me, but quickly lowered his tone when he noticed the teacher turn his attention towards Edward's outburst. I stared at him, taken back and growing more and more irriated as the seconds passed.

"You know, that's the perfect question to ask," I started, making sure to keep my voice down. "Are YOU kidding ME?" I snapped at him.

"Whatever," he huffed and turned away from me. He turned his entire body so that most of his back was facing me. That was ridiculous. I was in no mood to put up with Edward right now. Instead of continuing yelling at Edward, I did the next best thing I could think of. I raised my hand and waited patiently until the teacher called on me. After some time, he finallly did and my moment finally came.

"Yes Ms. Swan," he addressed me. Everyone in the room, excluding Edward, turned to look at me, curious as to what I had to say.

"I'm sorry, but is there any possible way my seat could be changed?" I asked with a slight smile on my face. Towards Edward, I had begun to act the opposite of how I actually was. I was actually a very nice and kind person. Edward seemed to bring the anger out in me and I did not like it. Everyone sat in shock at my request-probably wondering what the problem was.

"I'm sorry Ms. Swan but the seating arrangement stands as is. Whatever the problem is, you can see me after class to discuss it." I wasn't about to sit around and wait an entire class period with Edward beside me.

"That's ok, thank you," I started. But before the teacher could turn back to the board to write up the assignment, I continued. "May I please be excused to the office?" The teacher looked at me in awe. Clearly he was not used to students being this persistant; neither were the students.

"Alright, you may take the pass," he said. Once I had the permission I needed, I began gathering my things back into my bag. I noticed Edward looking over at me, confusion painted there as clear as day. Was he seriously going to be acting like he didn't know why I wanted to leave this classroom so badly? He was so blind! I stood up, grabbed the pass and headed out to the office with all eyes on me but I did not care. I took one final glance towards where Edward sat and noted in his new posture. He had his elbows on the table with his hands in his hair; if he tried hard enough he could easily rip his hair out from what I could see. I didn't understand him. First he treats me as if I'm some plague and the next he's frustrated because I'm leaving the classroom? Edward Cullen had some serious issues.

After school, I saw Alice waiting for me by my truck; the others still hadn't made their way outside. I was still fuming over what had happened in biology but thankfully, I wouldn't have to worry about Edward and his mood swings anymore. The secretary had sent me over to the guidance counselors, who were kind enough to help me find a class to switch that biology class with. I was still staying in biology, which I wasn't happy about since I had already taken an AP course. Having to take it here just made the material all the more redundant and I couldn't stand it. Nonetheless, I switched classes successfully.

"Hey Bella!" Alice exclaimed and met me half way to the truck. I wish I could share in her excitement but I just couldn't. My first day hadn't gone the way I had expected it to go but there wasn't much I could do at this point. Alice could tell everything wasn't fine; I wasn't exactly trying to hide it. "What's wrong? How'd the rest of your day go?"

"It went alright I guess."I told her, not sharing the whole truth.

"How was biology with Edward?" she pushed.

"No longer a class I share with him; I left and was switched to a new one during the same period," I told her and instantly caught her by surprise.

"What? Why?"

"Because, I refuse to spend every single day next to your brother! I don't know what his problem is, but if he expects me to sit back and act like it's not a problem for him to be a complete jerk, then he has another thing coming to him Alice," once I ha started, it was that much harder to stop. He had gotten under my skin so much that even one mention of Edward and I wanted to teach him proper manners.

"Oh..." was all she could say but I knew there was much more to it. "It's good you don' t have to deal with it then." she smiled at me and gave me a hug. We noticed the group heading towards us and I watched as excitement grew on her face when she spotted Jasper.

"Alice," I whispered so the other wouldn't hear as they came closer. "I know you know something...we're going to continue this conversation."

"I'm not the one you need to talk to," she whispered back, all while keeping the biggest smile on her face and then ran into Jaspers arms. What did she mean she wasn't the one to talk to? If she thought I was going to actually talk to Edward, she was mistaken. I wasn't the one keeping the other at arms length; it was all Edward. He wasn't with the others either. I wish I could say I didn't care where he ran off to, but I did. Despite all the anger flowing around between Edward and I, at the end of the day I would still be in love with him.

"So where's Mr. Sunshine?" I asked the group.

"Aww, you and Eddie not getting along?" Emmett teased. I would've laughed along with the others but the fact that it was true made it hurt all the more.

"He had a stop to make before he went home, so he's going to meet us there," Rosalie told me, giving me a smile. I looked at everyone but I noticed them avoiding eye contact with me. They knew something about Edward and they weren't telling me! They had got to be kidding me!

"Ok...you all know something, spill!" I said to them. I wasn't about to let them all ignore my request, though it seeme this was exactly what they were going to do. I could tell after the silence went on for more than five minutes that I would get no where with them so I gave up. "Fine, you may not tell me today, but one of these days I'm going to find out what his problem is!" Emmett, being Emmett laughed at me.

"Oh Bella...it's going to be so much more fun now that you're back!" He picked me up, just as he had earlier this morning, into a tight hug and spun me around until I couldn't take it anymore. I was getting dizzy from all the spinning.

"Alright, let's go," I laughed, realizing that despite my not so good day, it wasn't all a lost cause. I was reunited with the rest of my friends and we were all on good terms. I was able to get Charlie to allow me to go over Alice's house that day after school though her parents weren't home and I had been looking forward to seeing them for ten years...a few more days wouldn't hurt. Alice had invited me over her house for a sleep over on the weekend, assuring me that Carlisle and Esme would be there and of course, letting me know Edward would be around but wouldn't bother me. The week went better than the first day had, I had to admit. Even though I wasn't in Edward's bioloy class anymore, I was stuck seeing him at lunch every day. That same smuggness was still present and with each passing day; it didn't go unnoticed. No one would tell me what his problems was which meant I wasn't any closer to solving this problem I didn't expect us to have, yet we did. I was starting to think it was hopeless to even try to figure it out; in a way, I needed this right? If this was the type of person he had become...the type who really wanted nothing to do with me, then I needed to move on. This was the chance for that. I held on to the possibility of being with Edward one day for so long that now I couldn't help but feel foolish. Why would he wait for me?

Once I finished making Charlie dinner, I went upstairs to pack my bag for a weekend at Alice's. I made sure to grab as many outfits as possible in case she didn't approve and tried dressing me in her clothes. In terms of my outfit for my arrival...I wasn't feeling all too dressy but I knew one moment of weakness would result in Bella Barbie and I wasn't going to deal with any of that. I put on my new black skinny jeans with my black and pink V neck top which had an empire waist and also ran low enough that my bra was showing. I grabbed two of my tank tops, one black, the other pink and thought which to wear underneath. I knew if I wore the black Alice would complain about too much black being in my wardrobe so I chose the pink and found my black ballet flats. This would have to suffice for tonight, I thought. Once I was ready I headed downstairs to get my keys and go.

"Dad, you're sure it's ok I spend the weekend at Alice's?" I asked, just needed to be sure.

"Of course...I'm going to be away fishing all weekend, so I'm glad you'll have someone to keep you company," he smiled at me. We said our goodnights and goodbyes and I was off to Alice's for a night of torture. I hoped Edward would not be a problem tonight.

I parked my car in the front of the garage and headed towards the front door. To my surprise, Emse opened the door and welcomed me with a big hug-of course Alice had learned those hugs from her mom.

"Bella! It's been such a long time!"she exclaimed as she held me tight.

"I know Esme, I've missed you!" I told her. Being here made me miss my mom but I wouldn't let that take the best of me. I'd simply give her a call in the morning, hopefully she answers. I spent some time with Esme and Carlisle, catching up before Alice made her way downstairs and dragged me away.

"Have fun you two!" Carlisle called over to us. Alice took me away so fast I didn't have the chance to respond. When we got upstairs, Alice brought me into their game room which had an area already set up with food and movies to put on for later. Rosalie and Emmett already took their place on the floor and Jasper sat waiting for Alice.

"Oh Edward!" Alice called out as she noticed Edward passing by the room. He stopped and smiled at her. Interesting...now he seemed to be in a good mood.

"Hey Alice," he replied as politely as he could.

"Edward...come in here and hang out with us! We're having our usual sleep over night!" She announced. As he stepped into the room to join everyone, I noticed him stop dead in his tracks when he saw I was there.

"I've got things to do." He said and went to turn away but Alice already had him by the arm.

"No you don't Edward," she said matter of factly. "Now you are going to join us, like it or not!" she told him and pushed him towards the others. He wasn't happy anymore; not like he had been when he didn't know I was there. He took a seat next to Rosalie, leaving me with the only available seat next to him since Alice took the side I wanted to sit at next to Jasper. That pixie was evil.

"Ok,so what are we going to do?" I asked.

"Easy...truth or dare!" Alice said with a smirk planted on her face, almost as though she had been waiting for this moment. A moment that actually would force Edward to admit what his problem was. As scared as I was for this game...I was also excited. I wanted to know what I had supposedly done wron.

"O boy..here we go," Jasper said under his breath. The last time I played truth or dare with Alice was when we were seven and even then it was bad. I couldn't imagine how this was going to play out, especially with Edward going through all his mood swings...

**A/N: cruel, i know...i bet you're all wondering what's going to happen during this game of truth or dare...any thoughts? Read and Review! **


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Twilight characters, they belong to Stephenie Meyer!**

Chapter 3

I couldn't help but get the feeling that Alice purposely arranged this whole thing. From me getting stuck sitting next to Edward to me sleeping over and playing Truth or Dare, of all games. She was good though, I had to admit. It was so difficult to fight the urge to look at Edward. I could see him from the corner of my eyes though, when I did allow myself to look and each time I did, I instantly looked away. There was a mixture of emotions plastered to his face. From confusion to anger to hurt to hopeful. None of which made sense to me, which only made me want to talk to him and find out all the more. Though with him being such a jerk to me, talking to him was close to impossible. Whenever he'd open his mouth to say something that was not necessary or nice, I couldn't get rid of the urge to fight him back on it. I didn't understand why I could'nt just let it go and ignore him behavior. Oh yea, because I was in love with him, that's why. Stupid me, I thought.

I definitely hadn't anticipated Truth or Dare, Alice style to be this way. So far, Jasper and Rosalie had chosen to go with truths...which only led me to believe they weren't anticipating a dare from Alice. I learned this when Emmett chose dare and instantly regretted his decision. As soon as he said "Dare" everyone started laughing, knowing what to expect while I stared at everyone trying to figure out what was so funny. Once I heard his dare, I finally understood. Emmett had been ordered to wear a dress, put make up on and go over to the neighbor's house to ask to use their phone...he was supposed to act as though he got locke out of the house.

"Oh come on Alice,"Emmett whined. "Not again!" everyone laughed...and when I say everyone, I mean everyone. Even Edward. I couldn't help but look over at him; seeing him laugh and for once look happy was surprising especially with how much different it made him look. I didn't know it was possible for Edward to be more handsome but I was wrong. When he lost his grumpiness and constant furrowed brows, he looked amazing. He noticed me staring almost instantly and just as quickly, grumpy Edward was back.

"What do you mean again?" I asked in between laughs.  
"They always dare me to do that...every time!" he complained.

"Well, that's because you look really nice in a dress and make up Emmett," Alice explained. I stared at Emmett for a moment to see how he would respond to that; it was so obvious Alice was messing around with him but he didn't seem to catch on.

"..."he was going to speak but stopped for a moment. "You really think so?" he asked. We all stared at him in awe. A moment later, we all burst out laughing. "What's so funny?" he whined.  
"Oh Emmett...I've missed you," I told him,which seemed to distract him from what we were all laughing about. He got up from his seat and gave me a hug before turning back to face Alice.

"Ok, where's that dress?" Alice got up and led him to her room to give him his outift. Five minutes later Emmett walked in so we all could see just how pretty he looked in the dress.

"You were right Alice, I do look nice in this dress," he said as he appraised himself in the mirror.

"Yea Emmett, pink is a good color for you," I told him as everyone, minus grumpy Edward, started laughing. Emmett stood there thinking it over before responding.

"I guess it is...who knew," I couldn't believe how oblivious Emmett had become to being teased. He was so good at teasing others that you would think he would be able to detect when everyone else was mocking him. But he didn't, which made it all the more fun. "I'll be back...don't do any more Dares or Truths until I get back!" he said and ran off to complete his dare.

"What do we do while we wait?" I asked, assuming they all knew. They looked back and forth to one another looking for an answer until Rosalie got up.

"I'm going to watch this whole thing from the window, that's what I'm going to do," she giggled and ran over to the window. "He's skipping! He's actually skipping his way to the house!" she yelled from the window,causing Jasper and Alice to run over to see the scene before them. I didn't want to watch this though but I also didn't want to be the only one sitting on the floor with Edward. Especially since as soon as everyone walked away, I heard him nearly growl from under his breath..as though my prescence was too much for him. It was ridiculous.

"I'm going to grab some drinks from the kitchen, any one else want anything?" I called over to where Alice, Jasper and Rosalie stood gawking out the window. She turned around and eyed both me and Edward before responding.

"Yea, there's a case of soda that's more than enough for all of us," she told me. "Edward, help Bella bring it up."

"I'm perfectly content where I am," he answered through gritted teeth. What a jerk!

"I'm not asking you Edward, I'm telling you to help her." she glared at him. I guess he knew not to argue with Alice once she was determined to get her way. I didn't wait for him though. I simply turned around and left, hearing Edward groan as he stood to follow me into the kitchen. I didn't need or want his help, so why would Alice do this? I wasn't sure where in the kitchen the sodas would be; I thought maybe the fridge or the closet but it wasn't my house. There was only so many places I could guess it would be.

"Do you know where the soda is?" I turned to ask Edward who was staring down at the floor, avoiding any eye contact with me. Instead of answering me like a normal person would, he simply pointed to where I would find them. I took them out, noticing they were heavier than I thought but I picked them up anyway.

"I'll take it." he said blankly but I refused to hand the soda over. I said I would get them. I would bring them up. I in no way, shape or form wanted Edward Cullen's help with this. I made the stupid mistake of asking him where to find it...who points as a response? A jerk like Edward, that's who. "Don't be ridiculous, hand it over." he said,this time sounding more lively than before but still distant.

"I said I would get them so I will bring them up," I answered in the same tone he used with me. "I don't need your help!"

"What is your problem!" he yelled at me. He was seriously going to yell at me? Really? To say I was angry would be putting it lightly. I couldn't believe he had become this rude and disrespectful. What happened to him?

"My problem?" I yelled back. "I'm not the one that has the problem Edward. If you want to point fingers at someone, start pointing it at yourself!" I started to maneuver my way around him but of course, he blocked my way. I moved to his left, seeing an opening but he once again blocked my path. "Can you move out of the way? This thing isn't light you know!" I snapped.

"I offered to carry it for you; you're the one choosing to be so stubborn about it," he answered, not softening his rude tone.

"And I said I could do it myself but you're making it impossible since you won't let me pass," I could feel my breathing pick up from all the anger I was feeling. I've never felt this amount of frustration and anger towards a person and to be experiencing it because of Edward didn't help calm me down at all. I missed him; I missed the nice person that he was...the person I fell in love with. How was it possible for him to have changed so drastically? I didn't understand it and I definitely didn't like it.

"I'm not moving from this spot until you tell me what you're problem is." He said matter of factly and crossed his arms. I turned and put the box down behind me, making sure Edward wouldn't snatch it from me the first chance he had.

"Then it looks like we'll be here for a while because I already gave you that answer," I told him. ,

"I'm not the one with the problem Bella," he said through his teeth, failing to keep his temper under control.

"Really? So everything I've noticed since I've been back has all been a part of my imagination?" I asked him. "I imagined you glaring at me time and time again in biology and everyday in lunch? I imagined each time you would mumble something about me under your breath or you changing your mind to joining the group when Alice called you in as soon as you realized I was there?" He didn't answer me. Instead, he looked at the floor. It was when he looked away from me that I knew he realized I was right. Putting the blame on me for something he started wasn't going to work anymore; not after I stood my ground and refused for him to put it all on me. "Yea, that's what I thought." I spat out and started to turn to pick the case back up. I braced myself for the heaviness of the box, lifted it and turned to face a very hurt and confused Edward. "Like I told you Edward, I'm not the one that's had a problem. You've been treating me as though I'm some deathly plague the moment you realized it was me. I don't know why but don't expect me to be nice to you when you can't find it in yourself to be nice to me." I started to walk around him but was stopped when I felt his hand on my shoulder. His touch had caught me off guard; but it wasn't only his touch. It was the jolt of electricity I felt as soon as his hand was on my shoulder and I didn't know what it was. I nearly dropped the huge case of soda because of it but Edward helped me get a good grip on it so it wouldn't fall. The first nice thing he's done the entire time I'd been back. Once I was sure I had it, I shrugged out from under his touch and that feeling disappeared. From the surprise on his face before I did this, I assumed he must have felt it too but I couldn't be sure. Maybe he was just surprised someone wasn't taking his crap.

"You're right Bella," he nearly whispered and looked down at the floor. "The way I've been acting is unnecessary and incredibly rude of me, I am sorry." Well...this was different. Yet another mood swing of his, I thought. I didn't want to believe that this good side of his would stay for long because of what I'd noticed through the week.

"It's ok," I told him. Who was I kidding? I could never stay mad at Edward for long. "I just don't understand what I did to deserve being treated that way." He started shaking his head as soon as I said those words.

"Bella, you didn't deserve it. No one deserves to be treated the way I have been, I realize that..." he told me.

"Then why was I the target this week?" Since I was getting something other then mumbling and grunts from him now, I wanted the truth. How could we go back to where we were once before if I didn't know why he acted so strangely?

"I just.." he started but struggled with his words. "I guess it just bothered me that you never told me you were coming back and that you barely kept in touch with me through the years. I thought we were too close to allow something like distance to get in the way of our friendship..." I had to admit, I was irriated by his reasoning. I did try to keep in touch with him. Every time I called the house I always asked to speak with Edward but he was never around. Since he wasn't there, I was able to talk to Alice even though I called for them both. So this entire time he was blaming me when he never knew I was trying to get ahold of him?  
"Edward...did no one ever tell you that I kept calling for you?" I asked, genuinely curious.

"No...well sometimes I'd get the message, yea," he admitted.

"Ok...but you couldn't pick up the phone and call me back?" I asked, a little hurt that he knew I called.

"I would get sidetracked, that's all." he said as though it was no problem.

"Edward...how can you be mad at me for not staying in touch with you when you knew the entire time that I was trying to reach you? And then to say you knew the whole time I was calling but you just didn't have the time to call me?" I just couldn't believe how easy it was for him to blame me and admit the truth with ease. He didn't say anything. What was there to say? "Yea, it seems like you're the one who moved on here Edward. Not me." I turned and walked away before he could stop me again. I made sure I kept my feelings in check; I wasn't uncontrollably angry anymore. I was extremely hurt. I had bascially been blamed for forgetting about him when in reality, he had forgotten me. I called every day and he knew about the calls...so it was so difficult for him to call me back? Eventually I stopped trying and only called and talked to Alice. She was never too busy to talk to me. I came back into the room to find Rosalie, Jasper and Alice still looking at the window. How long was Emmett going to be out there? I walked over to the side where I saw a table and placed the box down; I felt a single tear escape my eye so I quickly went to wipe it away before anyone could notice. I felt weak to allow Edward's brutal honesty to affect me this way. But how was I supposed to feel when the love of my life just admitted he was too busy to call me back after he blamed me for not keeping in touch? It was crap!

"Bella, you ok over there?" Alice asked as she turned away from the window laughing. I forced a smile on my face and turned to face her and the others; Edward was still downstairs.

"Yea, of course!" I lied. "Emmett still outside skipping around in his dress?" I asked, the thought of Emmett in that dress still made me laugh.

"Yea, he's on his way back though," Rosalie told me as she eyed me with suspicion. I wondered if she could tell how I was really feeling and became worried. I didn't want the others to know what just happened with Edward.

"That's good, I guess we can continue with the game then, unless you guys have something else planned?" I asked, hopeful.

"No way," Alice chirped. "I'm not even remotely close to being done with Truth or Dare." I saw the hint of a smirk on her face, telling me she was still up to something. I knew if I got called on, I wouldn't have a choice but to do what was told to me. It was going to be a no win situation. If I said truth, she'd probably asked how I really felt about Edward or what really happened downstairs with Edward. If I chose Dare...the possibilities would be endless. I couldn't put anything passed her.

"Where's Edward?" Jasper asked, finally noticing his absence.

"Downstairs somewhere," I answered nonchalantly. I didn't want them growing suspicous.

"OK...you are never going to dare me to do that ever again Alice!" Emmett yelled as he walked into the room out of breath; Edward trailed not too far behind. Everyone looked at him and burst out laughing.

"Was there a problem dear brother?" Alice asked, pretending she didn't just witness the entire thing.

"You know what the problem is Alice...if this happens again Mr. Weber is going to call the cops on me! The man has no sense of humor!" Emmett complained and went to change the clothes.

"Well maybe he just has no fashion sense...maybe he wants to see you in a prettier dress? Maybe something a little more form fitting?" Alice mused over the options. She didnt' want to give up this dare.

"NO MORE DRESSES!" he exclaimed.

"We'll see about that," she nearly whispered so Emmett would not hear. She wanted to let him think he had won this time but in reality, no one would ever win against Alice. She was too good at getting her own way. A few minutes later, Emmett came back in. He was back into his original clothes; I still couldn't believe they continuously dared him to wear a dress.

"Shall we get back to the game?" Jasper offered, almost everyone nodded and began taking their seats. This time, I made sure I was seated no where near Edward which did not go unnoticed. Both Rosalie and Alice eyes me suspiciously since I was now seated in between them with Edward in between Emmett and Jasper. Even with Edward now across from me I avoided looking at him though for the moment that my resolve weakened, I saw him looking at me with a new sadness in his eyes. All anger he had been feeling appeared to have washed away and new confusion and remorse had taken its place. Why he felt confused,l had no idea. He seemed pretty sure of his actions when we had our confrontation before. It still seemed as though there was more to his reason that he had originally told me. I remembered the first few years we had no problem in reaching each other; it wasn't until four years ago he suddenly disappeared on me; I just didn't understand why. I looked over at him once more, I hoped it'd be the last time tonight at least, and saw a determined look on his face just as he was about to speak.

"I want to go next," Edward said, determined.

"But it's my turn...I was just dared!"Emmett complained but backed off when Edward glared at him.

"Bella, truth or dare?" He asked, staring at me. Everyone looked back and forth between us trying to figure out what my response would be and what Edward would tell me to do or ask. I wasn't up for any dares and I had nothing to hide. Not from my friends despite the fact that they were hiding something from me about Edward.

"Truth." I said, ready to answer whatever it was that he decided to ask. Perhaps he would have asked downstairs but I had walked away too fast to allow him to say anything else.

"Why'd you move back to Forks? Don't you think your boyfriend is going to miss you?" he asked, monotone. Boyfriend? What was he talking about?

"No Edward! It's one question at a time Edward!" Alice whined. "Follow the rules!"

"It's ok Alice," I smiled at her. But my smile instantly faded when I looked back to Edward to answer his questions. "I moved back here because my mom and her new husband are too wrapped into their honeymoon phase of their relationship; I didn't want to be in the way more than I already was. As for your question about a boyfriend, I have no answer for you seeing as how there is no boyfriend. There hasn't been a boyfriend in four years." I watched as he took in what I had said and tried to pay close attention to how he would react. I watched as his gaze moved to the floor and his hands went to his head. It was as though he had made some sort of mistake that he was now instantly regretting. But I had to take into account that I could be reading too much into his reaction. I figured I could use this as a time to get the truth out of someone who wasn't Edward. Alice never backed out of this game. So, I turned to her.

"Alice..Truth or Dare." she looked almost fearful.

"Well, because you're no good at giving any dares I'm going to pick Truth." the smirk on my face didn't go unnoticed and she looked as though she regretting not picking a dare.

"Alice, here's my question: your brother told me he was simply too busy to return any of my phone calls over the past few years. What kept him so busy that he suddenly decided to stop talking to me?" Everyone looked at me in awe which wasn't surprising. No one knew Edward and I confronted each other downstairs. But now, they knew something happened and they couldn't hide anything from me anymore. Not all of it at least. Alice looked at Edward with worry in her eyes, knowing that it wasn't her place to say anything. I kind of felt bad for putting her on the spot for this but I needed to know. Since I didn't, so many scenarios were going through my mind. I even thought up of the possibility of Edward ending contact with me four years ago because he knew I had a boyfriend; though I didn't know how he did. I never talked to him about that stuff. I didn't want him knowing I compared everyone to him and that because at the end of the day, I wanted Edward, I ended my relationship. But that couldn't have been the reason..

"Ok well, not my place to give any details Bella and you know that. But all I'm going to say to answer that question is that four years ago he found out about your boyfriend. That's all I'm going to say." Even though that didn't tell me exactly what I needed to hear, I didn't push it because she was completely right. It wasn't her place to say anything.

"Thanks Alice, I'm sorry," I gave her a slight smile but she hugged me to assure me everything was ok.

"It's perfectly fine because now it's my turn!" she smirked at me. "Edward...truth or dare." He seemed hesitant when he was about to say truth. Maybe he thought Alice would make him confess everything but she didn't. It was worse.

"Dare." he said with confidence. I really wish he wasn't so confident for what Alice had him do next...both of us, I should say.

"I dare you to kiss Bella," she said matter of factly. "And I don't mean a peck on the lips or a kiss on the cheek. I mean a real kiss Edward. And no stopping until I say so!" she beamed. The others were having a hard time to stiffle their laughs while I had a hard time resisting the urge to blush. This wasn't exactly how I envisioned kissing Edward.

"Alice. No.." Edward started, almost panicking. Would it really be the end of the world if he kissed me? Come on.

"Don't give me any of that Edward. I'm feeling nostalgic and I'm in the mood for reliving the last truth or dare we all played together before Bella left; only difference is, the kiss isn't going to be the same as before..."Alice told him, wiggling her eyebrows. This pixie is going to be the death of me. I watched Edward sitting in silent panic. What was the big deal? "It's a dare Edward." she said sternly. He nodded his head and stood up, reaching his hand out for mine. I was hesitant as well. I rememebered the last time we played truth or dare...yes we kissed but we were seven. It wasn't the same as it was now. I wasn't head over heals in love with Edward then; I had a crush on him, yea but it's all more escalated and complicated now.

Hesitantly, I took his hand knowing protesting this with Alice would not go over well, especially since she was probably trying to get back at me for the truth I asked her for not too long ago. As soon as my hand was in his, that familiar current flowed through me freely. I still didn't know what it was but when his other hand placed itself on my hip it intensified. We were both nervous about this; I could see his hesitation. His eyes were confident, ready for this but everything else said this was something he should not be doing which discouraged me. I thought about backing away as he leaned into to kiss me but the flow I felt pushed me closer to him. It wanted more. When our lips connected...that current amplified ten fold, overwhelming me.I had never experienced this before. Not with anyone I've ever kissed; not that I went around kissing guys but my previous boyfriend had kissed me before. But this kiss with Edward was beyond amazing and it wasn't even close to being over. His hold on me tightened, which without thinking caused my to snake my arms around his neck and pull him even closer to me, as if that were possible. It felt as though we were the only two people here, which told me I was obviously too far gone but I didn't want to lose this energy flowing through us. It wasn't until minutes passed and everyone was clearing their throats that I remembered everyone else was in the room and I quickly started to pull away but Edward wouldn't let me go. He deepened the kiss even farther but I needed air, so I continued to pull away. I stared at him, completely at a loss for words and saw my own expression masked in his own. He came closer making me think he would kiss me again but he moved to my ear to whisper something.

"I've been wanting to do that for years Bella," he whispered and pulled away. I didn't know what to say. The sound of the door bell surprised me and I glanced out the door, curious.

"Don't worry about that, Esme or Carlisle will answer," he told me and I nodded my head in understanding.

"So that was one heck of a kiss," Emmett chimed in, snapping Edward and I out of our little world we had just been in. I couldn't help but blush when I remembered everyone was still here. But before either one of us could respond, another voice...one that was somewhat familiar came out of no where.

"Who kissed?" she asked and everyone's attention was turned to the blonde bombshell standing in the doorway. If my memory served me correctly, this was Tanya Denali but I couldn't be too sure. She looked completely different but that smug attitude was still there. I could see that. She ran into Edward's arms, who as soon as we heard her had let go of my waist completely and welcomed her into his arms. "Eddie I missed you!" she exclaimed and planted a kiss on his lips. What was going on. I looked at the others who looked angry and sad. When she pulled away from him she looked at me, staring me up and down.

"Hi, I'm Tanya," she introduced herself smugly. She thought she was better than me, I could tell. "I'm Edward's girlfriend and you are?" I didn't answer her. I was too surprised to even think up the simple response that was meant to be my name. I looked at Edward, who couldn't look me in the eye. Then I looked at the others, suddenly realizing this is what they had been hiding. This is why Alice was happy I was over him. Except I wasn't. And Edward had a girlfiend? How could he kiss me that way, tell me what he had said and then have a girlfriend? I didn't think it'd be possible for me to feel more hurt than I had already. And like an idiot, the kiss we shared made me forget about Edward's behavior towards me all week but now, the anger was back. I could feel my heart breaking, especially since I had deluded into thinking something could actually develop between us...who wouldn't with that kiss...with the connection we shared? But I was very wrong.

"Bella." was all I said to her. "Excuse me," I said and walked out of the room and headed into Alice's room. The rest of the weekend was uneventful and Alice was careful not to pull anymore stunts like she had that night. I avoided Edward as much as I could and it was easy. Tanya was around most of the weekend and had him off in a different part of the house, away from the others. When I did see him without her glued to his hip I simply went the other direction. He tried talking to me many times, to explain himself claiming he wasn't in love with her; that he didn't want anything to do with her but I wouldn't listen to any of it. I was just ready for this weekend to be over and for school to start again. I'd be back at my house and would only have to deal with Edward during the lunch periods, unless his girlfriend would be there. The thought of her made me sick. I didn't know how to move on from him but I guess now I needed to try. Nothing was going to develop between us. I was sure of it.

**A/N: So...any thoughts? Read and Review!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Twilight characters, they belong to Stephenie Meyer!**

Chapter 4

Edward repeatedly kept trying to get me alone with him to talk. It seemed after the incident at Alice's house he changed his entire attitude towards me, which I didn't understand. I didn't want to spend too much of my time with him. I was angry and confused, but not just towards him. I was upset that Alice had dared him to kiss me knowing he had a girlfriend, why would she do that? I was confused as to why Edward went through with the dare in the first place, though after thinking about it constantly, I realized that was probably why he was telling her know when she dared him. Even so, why would he have said what he did after we kissed? Why would he kiss me the way that he did? It all made no sense and the more it crossed my mind, the more confused I became. After being back a little more than a month, I realized why the group hated his girlfriend so much. She was vile and Edward was blind; she had him wrapped around her little finger. Just because I didn't like his girlfriend, I saw no reason in not being friends with Edward; it would be a simple start over like I was doing with everyone else. With Edward, however, it was more difficult considering how strongly I felt for him. Alice wasn't helping the situation either. Being the evil pixie that she is-always found a way to stick us together. I hated that she did that though a small part of me enjoyed being around him. It was that idiot Tanya that I couldn't stand. She always had to include herself in everything that we did, as though she couldn't trust him to be without her for five minutes out of the entire day. I tried to keep an open mind, completely aware that I was biased considering I was in love with Edward and she happened to be with him but I wanted to give her a chance. But there were no chances with Tanya. She was pure evil. I didn't understand how Edward had any positive feelings toward this girl. Once again, I know I'm biased. But what would you do if the guy you were in love with was with an evil witch like her?

I definitely couldn't understand what it was about her that drew him in. I've thought of asking, just to ask and almost did this past weekend. Alice and the others had gone out to grab some food for everyone, leaving me alone with Edward in the house. This was one of her attempts of sticking us together, thinking something would actually happen. But as long as Edward was with Tanya I didn't see anything happen with him other than a friendship. I didn't want to stand between him and his girlfriend. Ok fine, I had to admit that the thought crossed my mind once or twice. But that wasn't who I was. I wasn't about to purposely break them up. It took a while before any form of conversation started up that day. For me, it was more the thought that any moment Tanya would appear out of nowhere-something she was all too good at and she would drag him away from me. Everytime she did this I would notice her glare back in my direction. It was as though she was mentally warning me to stay away from him but when he would look at her, she'd instantly glance in his direction with that fake sweet smile she was good at giving. He didn't see her for who she really was but I did.

"So how's it feel being back at Forks Bella?" he asked me. I thought he'd been up in his room so I was startled by his voice. "Sorry, I didn't mean to scare you," he grinned at me. I didn't want to lie to him, it wasn't like me to do that.

"It's not too bad, it's nice to be back with my best friends," I told him, trying to avoid looking him directly in the eyes. I had been seated on the couch, watching some random channel on the TV. I was so focused on making myself avoid looking at him that I barely noticed he took the seat beside me...a little closer than I had expected.

"I hope I didn't make you regret coming back here with my behavior..." he said. I could hear the sincerity in his words.

"It frustrated me but I have no regrets Edward," I was surprised when he took my hand into his. That familiar jolt of elecrticity took off, I couldn't control the joy this feeling gave me. I felt almost complete even though I knew without it I had everything I needed, didn't I? Could I really continue watching in the sidelines while some witch treated the guy I loved so poorly? I had no other choice, as long as he was happy...I kept telling myself this. But no matter how much I tried convincing myself, I couldn't stand it.

"Bella...about what happened that night..." Edward started, only to be interrupted by the one and only, Tanya. I knew it! I was waiting the moment she would come barging in! This girl didn't even knock or anything. She stormed into the house as though she owned the place.

"Edward, I've been waiting for your call why havent you..." she walked into the room where Edward and I had been sitting and stopped short, taking in the scene before her eyes. She glared at me but instantly dropped the stare when Edward let go of my hand and moved over to where she was standing. I had to sit there and watch as he held her close and kissed her. I looked back at the TV, forcing myself to stay calm. Even though I had to see this every day, it would still take some getting used to and each time I did, the words Edward said to me after he kissed me would ring loudly in my mind.

"Sorry, I've been hanging out with the group," He told her.

"I don't see the group here. All I see is her." she accused him, bringing the attention back to what she had walked in on or lack there of. I would've liked to give her a show she could complain about.

"Alice and the others went to get food for everyone, that's all," he tried to explain but stopped when she started waving her hand around. She did this when she wanted him to stop talking; she was indicating she already lost interest in the conversation. It was amazing the things you could learn when you observe from the sidelines.

"Yea, yea whatever," she started, bringing the attention back to her. "I want to go shopping, take me!" she ordered him. I had my hands balled up into fists; the way she talked to him was sickening. How could he let her get away with it?

"Alright," he said blankly, not wanting to argue with her I assumed. "Let's go." He started turning around but stopped when he noticed she wasn't following. "Aren't you coming?"

"Of course, I'll be right behind you," she told him. "I just need to use the ladies room." He nodded and headed out the door. As soon as it closed, I heard a pair of heels storming toward my direction. I looked up to find a very angry Tanya glaring at me and pointing her finger at me.

"You listen and you listen good!" she fumed. "Stay away from MY boyfriend! Do you understand me? I don't care if you're friends with the rest of the group, you keep your hands off of him!" I stood up so that she wasn't towering over me. I wasn't about to let her feel she had any authority over me like she thought she had with Edward.

"You want me to stay away from him...that's fine," I told her, keeping my cool. "But what makes you think Edward is going to stay away from me?"

"Edward does what I tell him to do and he is going to stay away from you!" she shouted. I couldn't help but laugh at her.

"Edward's a big boy...he can decide for himself whether or not he wants to stay away from me," I told her. Did she really think she was his keeper? That he needed her permission to talk to me? What a psycho!

"What makes me laugh is that you actually think you're pretty! But not everyone has forgotten who you were Isabella Swan. You may have lost your weight and grew out your hair and learned to make yourself look good but you will never be good enough for Edward," she told me, the smirk growing bigger on her face when she noticed my confidence faulter slightly. "You're nothing Isabella. You shouldn't delude yourself with some fantasy where Edward chooses to spend time with you despite what I say. He knows it just as well as I do. He pities you." With that, she stalked away towards the door.I'm sure she felt proud of herself for getting to me. But I knew I was being stupid for believing her for just one second. Though it was enough to make me keep my distance from Edward for a little while. I needed time to collect my thoughts and it didn't go unnoticed. I had all my stuff and my keys to my truck ready to leave, needing time to be alone when the group had finally returned with the food.

"Bella, where are you going?" Alice complained. She had planned the entire evening and me leaving was ruining her fun.

"Home." I said flatly, which told her instantly something was up. She set some of the bags onto the floor, took my hand and dragged me into the other room.

"Ok, what happened?" she demanded, placing her hands on his hips. I told her what she wanted to hear. There really was no reason not to. It was all pretty simple. By the time I told her what Tanya had said to me, Alice was beyond angry. I was alittle afraid of being in the same room as her at the time. "She did not say that to you!" she yelled.

"Oh, she did," I said with ease. I was still working on convincing myself none of it was true. I knew Tanya and how she could be, especially after watching her with Edward over the past month. She enjoyed breaking people who posed as a threat to her. I knew that was what she was doing and for some reason, I was letting her win.

"That BI-"I cut Alice off before she could finish her setence.  
"It's over with Alice," I told her. It just wasn't worth getting more worked up that I already had been.

"So what, you're just going to let her win?" Alice asked me in disbelief.

"There's not much for me to do Alice, she's his girlfriend," I told her even though I wanted so badly to hurt Tanya.

"Bella, do you love Edward?" she asked, staring at me with intensity. I knew what she was doing. She did this everytime she was ready to watch for someone to lie to her; she always knew when people lied.

"I always have Alice, you know that," I answered, "It doesn't matter though, he's taken."

"Oh please!" she scoffed. "The only reason Edward is even with Tanya is because he thought you had a boyfriend Bella! He was stupid and assumed he knew everything-which he didn't-and went off and started the first girl who gave him the attention he wanted and stayed with her ever since. He doesn't even love her!"

"You're telling me that he started ignoring me four years ago was because he thought I had a boyfriend...and because he thought I had a boyfriend, he decided to go get a girlfriend?" That sounded so stupid!

"Yea...stupid, I know." she answered. "We've been telling him for years how stupid and blind he is."

"Yea he really is," I agreed.

"But he loves you Bella! It's as clear as day! You two are meant to be together!"

"Alice, he's with Tanya. That's his decision," It's not like we could force him to break up with her. Why else would he still be with her if he didn't love her? I stared at her and watched as a smirk grew on her face. O boy...she was coming up with some sort of plan.

"I hate when you get that look Alice," I complained, almost afraid of what it would be this time.

"Tanya is no factor Bella," she grinned. "Just leave it all to me...you're going to come to my Halloween party, right?"

"I don't have much of a choice now do I?"

"Nope!" she jumped around in excitement...a part ofme didn't think going to this party would even be a good idea now. It was supposed to be a good time but now, Alice was up to something and it had everything to do with somehow getting me and Edward together. I still had the week though so I tried to make the best of it and lay low. It wasn't as easy as I hoped it would be because now, the Halloween party was less than three days away.

Today was one of the days Tanya dragged Edward off over to her lunch table; the one she referred to as the "popular" table. I couldn't help but roll my eyes when she said that; I even had difficulty keeping my comments to myself but Alice had kicked me under the lunch table.

"Oww" I yelped; I didn't expect Alice to kick me and man did she put force behind it. "Alice!" I said angrily as I rubbed my leg in the spot she had kicked me. Edward was standing over us with Tanya hanging onto him; they were getting ready to go over to the other table. He looked back and forth between me and Alice wondering what exactly just happened but Alice simply shrugged her shoulders when he asked.

"Bella..can I borrow you for a second?" Edward asked, stepping away from Tanya. The look on her face was priceless, I had to admit. He would definitely be hearing about how much it bothered her later on. She was constantly telling him she wanted him to stay away from me so each time he did the opposite, it sent her on a rampage. I told her he wouldn't stay away...she just didn't listen. I'd always hear about these things from Alice, who always overheard their arguments and lately, they were very frequent. If she was so convinced I was "nothing" and the "same old Bella" then why would I be a threat to her?

"Sure," I shrugged and stood up, following Edward outside to the courtyard. I didn't bother looking back to see how Tanya was handling this. I was sure she wasn't thrilled. "What's going on?" I asked.

"Did I do something wrong again?" He asked, I could see the worry in his eyes.

"What? no!" I exclaimed. "Why would you think that?"

"Because you've been avoiding me all week Bella...I don't want that," he admitted. I knew Alice was telling me to keep quiet about the incident with Tanya but I convinced her it would be ok to tell him she wanted me to stay away from him. How else would Alice's plan end up working out this Saturday if there was no problems between them...or at least, problems they were trying to ignore. Tanya telling me to stay away from him and her being angry that he was doing the opposite...that was something that would not go away easily. They'd be arguing about this for days, if that.

"Edward," I sighed. "I'm just doing what your girlfriend told me to do.I don't want you two to have problems because of me," I lied. "You seem so happy with her...so since I was getting in your way I felt it best to respect her wishes..."

"Wait," Edward tried to process everything. "She told you to stay away from me?" I nodded, feigning saddness. "I don't get why she would do that." Was he really that blind?

"Edward, I'm not Tanya..only she could answer that, though I don't think she would even admit to ordering me to stay away," I told him. "I know it's not my place to say anything but I'll be honest with you because I feel you deserve it Edward...she's not as nice as you think she is. I care about you, more than you will ever know and to see someone using you the way she does and have you not see it...it doesn't sit well with me." I felt bad for telling him this. It didn't feel like it was my place to say anything and I was starting to think that maybe Alice was right. I should've kept my mouth closed.

"Bella," he started. I could tell anger was building as I noticed his jaw clench. "You're right. It's not your place." was all he said before he stormed off, leaving me alone. As if things couldn't get any worse, I was wrong. The weather...which was supposed to be simply cloudy...had turned into a downpour in mere seconds upon Edward's departure. The thought of him being angry with me didn't feel right at all. How could I have messed things up so quickly? I should've done what I had originally planned on doing and kept my distance. Tanya's words were now in the back of my mind when it came to how Edward saw me; maybe I had mixed the signs up so much with him. I was stupid to believe what Alice told me about Edward. If he did love me, like she said he did then he wouldn't have handled what I said this way. Like I was the enemy. Instead of heading back to the cafeteria, I decided I'd go to my locker to get my things. I was ditching the rest of my classes. There was so much I had to process. As for the party this weekend, whatever Alice was planning was going to be called off. Edward didn't love me. I was completely convinced of that.

I ignored the sound of my name being called from down the hall; it was Alice. Of course. She probably noticed Edward come back without me and was itching to know what happened. I packed my back as quickly as I could, slammed my locker shut and headed towards the doors before any teacher could notice me leaving.

"Bella, wait up!" she shouted but I ignored her. I just wanted to get out of there. I almost made it to my car when the little pixie jumped in front of me. She had caught me off guard that I jumped back and of course, tripped over my two left feet and fell.

"Alice!" I screamed, beyond frustrated at this point. "Did you have to do that?"

"Sorry," she reached her hand to help me up which I took without hesitation. Once I was back on my own two feet I thanked her and then went around her to get to my truck. "Bella, where are you going?" I opened the door of my truck, threw my bag in and turned to face her.

"Anywhere but here," I informed her. I wasn't sure if I wanted to head home quite so soon. Maybe I'd drive around until I found some place quiet where no one could bother me.

"OK...why? What happened with you and Edward?"

"Alice, nothing happened except me telling him the truth. It's not in me to keep so much bottled in and he deserved to know his girlfriend is not as nice as she appears to be," I told her. She wouldn't understand how much stress I was starting to feel simply by not telling someone I cared about what they deserved to hear.

"I can understand that Bella...you're a great person to do what you did," she admitted. "I know I've wished I could tell him over and over how wrong she is for him but he would never listen so I gave up."

"Yea, I won't make that mistake of telling him ever again," I said, remembering the cold tone he had given me when he told me I had no place to tell him anything like that. Clearly I was no friend to him.

"Why? What'd he say?"

"He said it wasn't my place and walked away," I told her. I could see she was getting ready to say something but I didn't want this. I needed to get away from everyone and everything, not stand here reliving what had just happened. "Alice, it's over with. Whatever you had planned for Saturday, don't worry about it. Edward is with who he wants to be with."

"But he loves you Bella! I can't not do anything!" she complained.

"Alice, he's with who he loves. Maybe he loved me once, but he clearly does not love me anymore. He doesn't even know me," I said blankly. I got in my truck, closed the door behind me and started the engine. I opened the window so that I could give her a proper goodbye. I wouldn't leave her without a word like I had just been left in the rain. "I'll see you later Alice."

"Bella, you'll still come to the party Saturday, won't you?" she looked at me, giving me her puppy dog face. She knew I couldn't resist that face! That evil pixie!

"Yes, I'll be there," I told her in defeat. "I'll call you later to go over details." She nodded her head and turned to run back into the school; the rain had picked up. I hoped it wouldn't last this way the entire time I was driving as it was already getting difficult to see. It would be stupid of me to drive far in this weather, I knew that. But right now, I didn't really care. This weather would not hold me back from getting where I wanted to be.

**A/N: So...what do we think is going to happen next? Read and Review!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Twilight characters, they belong to Stephenie Meyer!**

Chapter 5

I wasn't sure where I was going to be honest. I just wanted to be anywhere where Edward wasn't. I needed to be somewhere that I knew the conversation I just had would be nothing but a faint memory. I wanted to pretend it didn't hurt me. I wanted to pretend I never told him the truth...something I didn't know how to not give. It wasn't in me to lie. I respected Edward too much to start with him as the first person I would lie to. I respected him too much to allow him to be in a relationship that meant something to him but nothing to the other person. I've never met someone as vile as Tanya. But for some reason, that monster is what he wanted. Which left me with no other choice. I couldn't be friends with Edward. I couldn't keep my feelings about her to myself and clearly, it's nothing he wanted to hear. Since I can't lie, my only other option is to stop talking to him altogether.

After an hour passed, I still hadn't reached a destination until I remembered a place I used to go to when I was younger with my father at La Push. My father's friend Billy lived up there and we made a habit of visiting every week. Of course, I wasn't always alone. Billy had a son...a son I never wanted to speak to again. They moved to Phoenix two years after I did; last time I checked they were still there so going to La Push now didn't seem like such a bad idea to me. Remembering the beach on the reservation was the opposite direction from where I actually was headed, I turned my truck around and tried my best to remember the route to La Push. Considering I haven't been there in years, I did pretty well. I only too a wrong turn once but quickly corrected that mistake. I parked as close to the beach as possible and got out to walk the rest of the way. I saw the rocks I used to sit on when I came here and decided that's where I would go once again.

Sitting on the rock, looking out into the horizon and feeling the cool breeze on my face, I almost felt content. The rain had let up, thankfully but just in case I had my umbrella with me. The weather was unpredictable here. I thought about the type of person Tanya was. I thought about the dare Alice had Edward and I do almost a month ago and the words he whispered into my ear. Thinking back now, it was cruel of him to say what he said to me. If he felt something for me, like Alice had said, he would never had dismissed them so easily. He would not tell me his relationship was basically none of my business and he most definitely would not still be with that witch. How could he? I grew more and more frustrated, mostly with myself for allowing these thoughts to remain in my mind. I came here to ignore them, not to think about them some more! As the rain began to pick up, I contemplated opening my umbrella to keep myself shielded from it. But the coolness of the rain felt amazing on my skin and I welcomed it as I closed my eyes. I didn't care if I would get drenched. I wasn't exactly going anywhere else but home. I had gotten so wrapped up in the rain I almost didn't notice my phone go off. I opened my umbrella to shield the phone and looked at the caller ID. It was Alice. Not having any reason to not talk to her, I hit accept.

"Hey Alice," I said, I could tell all excitment was missing in my voice.

"Bella! Where did you disappear to?" she all but shouted at me, which I had to admit, confused me.

"What do you mean? I just needed to clear my head so I just drove until I decided to come to the beach at La Push," I told her.

"I've been calling you for the last hour Bella! I really need to talk to you...you're at the La Push beach?" she clarified.

"Yes, is everything alright?"

"No it's not, I'll see you in five minutes!" she said and hung up on me. I put my phone away and closed my umbrella...I then realized I was drenched. It didn't bother me...I decided to look this way but I wasn't planning on seeing Alice today. I was definitely not going to hear the end of this. Five minutes later, just as that little pixie said, she was here running towards me. My appearance didn't fool her even with the distance that was still between us.

"Bella! What have you done to your outfit! It's ruined!" she yelled at me as she ran closer.

"I didn't do anything to it Alice, it's just rain," I told her as I rolled my eyes. "it'll dry, relax."Alice was now by my side about to take a seat beside me before she took a blanket out and placed it on the rock. I looked at her and raised an eyebrow..she knew what I was silently asking her.

"Don't judge me!" she said as she focused on placing it down just right. "At least one of us values what she is wearing." I couldn't help but laugh at that.

"So what's going on?" I asked her as she finally took her seat and opened her umbrella, making sure both of us were protected from the rain even though it wouldn't do me much good at this point.

"Well...I saw something after I went back to the school when you took off and I needed to tell someone...but the person it directly affects," I saw the sadness in her eyes. Whatever this was, would hurt whoever she was keeping this from and I couldn't help but be sad by this as well. "I had to get to you...to tell you and only you. But when I drove up to your house, your truck wasn't there..Bella it's not good, not good at all.."

"OK Ali, I think you should tell me before you freak me out anymore...what happened?"

"It's about Edward and his witch of a girlfriend Tanya," she started. I just stared at her,waiting for her to tell me. I was only going to listen to his for Alice's sake. "When I came back into the school, I saw Tanya making out with another guy!" she screamed. I wanted to be surprised by this but I wasn't. Tanya wasn't a good person, I wouldn't put something like this passed her. But then I thought of Edward; this would hurt him so much if he knew.

"Who was it?" I asked, looking away and out into the horizon.

"Does it matter who it was?" she continued on with anger. "It wasn't Edward! That witch cheated on my brother!" I looked over at Alice; she had never been this ticked off in her life. She was always happy and now that witch was having negative effects on not only the love of my life but my best friend. I could feel the hate I already had for her deepening.

"You're right. It doesn't matter who it was with, it matters that it happened," I agreed. "So what are you going to do?" I really hoped she planned on telling Edward. These types of situations tend to get a lot worse when gone unmentioned.

"Bella...I don't know what to do!" she threw her hands up. "He needs to know but considering the situation and how he handles news about his girlfriend, he won't listen to me. He'll think I'm making it up to try to get the two of you together!"

"That's just ridiculous!" I said in disbelief. How could he think his own sister would try to sabatoge his relationship?

"I know right? He should know I don't need to make up an excuse about Tanya to get the two of you together, I have other ways," she shook her head, unable to accept her brother would think that about her.

"So you're afraid he'll blow you off for telling him the truth?" I asked, just to make sure I was understanding this correctly.

"Exactly," she nodded. I looked at her for a moment, then back to the horizon. I took a deep breath before saying what I was about to tell my best friend.

"I'll him Alice." I told her.

"Bella..are you sure?" she asked, I detected the surprise in her voice. I looked at her.

"Yes. He has a problem with me being honest with him already, what's another reason added to the list?" I shrugged my shoulders. It really didn't matter.

"Bella, I don't want Edward mad at you...not that he has a right to be but still.." she tried to get me to change my mind.

"Alice, you're worried your brother will be mad at you. I'm not worried about him being mad at me. I don't care anymore," I admitted.

"What do you mean?" she looked confused.

"Alice, I've been thinking about this whole situation and I've realized that if Edward cannot handle the honesty I give him-which is something I give to all my friends-then he isn't my friend at all. I've never lied to anyone before; if he doesn't believe what I tell him then he thinks I am a liar and I don't need that," I told her.

"But, Bella!" Alice complained."You and Edward are supposed to be together!"

"Alice, clearly we are not," I said. "And if that's how it is then that's what it will be. Everybody has to move on eventually, right?" I sighed but was content with the decision I was making, I had to be. I stood up on the rock, needing a minute to just be.

"Bella?" Alice called out my name.

"Yes Alice?" I responded.

"You do know I'm not accepting that decision right?" she asked me. I looked down at her from where I stood unable to resist the laughter her question caused within me.

"It wouldn't be like you if you did," I laughed, as did she. With one more look out into the horizon I jumped off the rock, almost losing my balance and falling but luckily, I didn't. Alice climbed down the rock and took her place beside me as we walked back up to our cars.

"So where to now?" she asked.

"I"m not sure to be honest, I guess my house," I told her.

"O Bella...did you get your halloween costume yet?" I froze in my place. I had forgotten to get the costume!

"Alice I forgot! Crap!" I couldn't believe I forgot to get a costume.

"That's ok Bella," she said calmly.

"It is?" I asked unable to hide my disbelief.

"Yes," she told me. "Because I already took the liberty of pickin out your costume!" she started jumping up and down, clapping. I rolled my eyes at her.

"Why am I not surprised?" I laughed. "What's my costume?"

"No, no, no Bella...you don't get to know until you come to my house early that morning so we can get ready together!"

"Alright, I'll be there bright and early," I agreed. I really had no reason to protest against Alice. As long as she didn't push the whole Bella Barbie thing on me too much, it wasn't so bad. We laughed the rest of our way up to our cars when a person's voice calling out my name took us both by surprise.

"Bella?" it called out. I looked up, only to stop where I was walking in surprise to who I was seeing. This was the last person I ever expected to see here, considering the last time I saw this person was in Arizona.

"Jacob?" I asked, not fully sure if I was really seeing him here.

"Jacob?" Alice asked, looking at me slightly confused. "As in your ex-boyfriend from four years ago Jacob?" I simply nodded, uable to respond. He had changed so much since the last time I had seen him. He was much taller, much more muscular and his was now wearing his hair short. I had to admit, he looked amazing.

"The one and only!" he exclaimed, answering Alice's question for me.

"Bella, you didn't tell me he was so good looking!" she whispered into my ear, though by the expression on Jacob's face, he had heard her.

"Jacob, what are you doing here?" I asked, still unable to process this fully.

"Billy and I decided we missed La Push and moved back a few months ago...I could be asking you the same question Bella," he grinned at me. I made myself snap out of the shock. I must have looked like such an idiot standing here at a loss for words.

"We were just leaving," I said, took Alice by the hand and started to walk passed him to get to my truck. Unfortunately, he decided to keep pace with us and follow. All this did was remind me of how he wouldn't leave me alone after I broke up with him. It was irritiating then; it was irritating now. How could he think that would change?

"Why so soon? I just got to see you Bella," He asked, saddened by my need to leave.

"Yea Bella, why are you in such a rush to leave?" Alice asked, annoyed. Clearly she wanted to stay and get to know Jacob. I knew enough though. I didn't want to stay.

"I have things I need to finish before it gets too late Alice," I told her and it was the truth. I had a lot of work to do and I wasn't about to let running into Jacob keep me from doing it.

"Fine," Alice said, sounded more chipper than I expected. "Since Bella is in such a rush now that she can't catch up then Jacob, why don't you come to my Halloween party this Saturday? It's at 8:00?" she offered him. I couldn't help but glare at her for inviting him. She knew why I ended it with him. I told her years ago. And she knew very well why I didn't want to keep in contact with him. I had to change my number two times because he wouldn't accept I wasn't in love with him. When he finally got the hint, he went maybe 3 months without contacting me? Then he started again claiming he had changed and realized we should be friends. I gave him that chance but not a day went by that he tried to convince me I was inlove with him and wasn't in love with Edward. Yes, I told him I was still in love with Edward but because Edward was in Forks, there was no way I could feel that way for him...so said Jacob.

"That's sounds like a lot of fun Alice," he told her. "Thank you for the invite."

"No problem! Just don't forget a costume," she told him. I had had enough of this and opened the door to my truck. I was ok with them being friends but having Jacob there at the party wasn't something I was now looking forward to. I started the engine and was slightly startled by the tapping at my window. It was Jacob. Of course. I rolled down my window half way even though I had so much temptation to just ignore him and back away. But that wasn't me.

"Yes?" I asked, annoyed. Just because I was lowering my window to be nice, that didn't mean I would hide how much he was irritating me right now.

"Bella," he started. "Listen, I know I've said this to you before but I'm not the same guy you dated four years ago. I get it, I really do. I know it's hard to let go of your first love, I should know, I can't let go of her. But I want to at least be your friend again. If that changes great but if not, I will not push anything on you, I assure you..." I couldn't help but soften my expression. In all the years he wouldn't let it go,he never said this to me although I couldn't help but notice he implied I was his first love. This made me feel bad because I was in that same situation right now. The one where you love someone so much despite the fact that nothing you do will result in you being with them.

"I've believed you before Jacob," I told him. He tried to protest but I stopped him. "but I think right now you and I can relate more than we ever could before. So we'll see where our friendship stands, ok?" He smiled and nodded, happy to have me say at least that. I knew he wanted me, maybe hoping that four years later I'd finally be over Edward but the way he took my answer made me realize Jacob may have changed. "I'll see you at the party?"

"Definitely!" he exclaimed and backed away from the truck, letting me drive away. Alice didn't leave right away from what I could tell from the rear view mirror. I knew that with Jacob around, things would definitely be more interesting than they ever have been before. When I got home, I noticed Charlie's car wasn't in the driveway but he had left a note on the kitchen counter. It informed me that Billy and Jacob were in fact back and he went over to watch the game with them. I knew he'd be gone most of the night but I made dinner anyway and left some for him in the fridge.

There was a lot of tension between the group the next day at school, which happened to be the day before the party. I now not only had to tell Edward about his cheating girlfriend like I had promised Alice I would but I also had a lot on my mind about Jacob. I never wanted him to feel what I was currently experiencing with Edward. That type of heartache I would not wish on anyone. I realized on my way to lunch I forgot my bag so I had to go back to get it. I stood shocked in the doorway at what I had seen. Tanya with another guy, again. I knew she would do something like this again. Only this time, I saw who the guy was and I couldn't say that it surprised me. She stood there, in the classroom making out with Mike Newton. I felt sick. I opened the door and entered the room to get my back. My sudden unexpected entrance caught them both off guard and both stood there dumbstruck as though they were both deer in headlights. I wanted to hit them both but it just wasn't worth it. I took one look at them, Newton with a smug smirk painted across his face and Tanya who stood glaring at me. It wasn't worth saying anything. All would be revealed soon enough. I just shook my head at them, unable to hide my own grin and walked out headed towards the lunch room. Before heading over to the table I went into the lunch line and bought myself some milk. I wasn't very hungry today. Everyone was in their usual seats with two open chairs. One next to Edward and one in between Alice and Rosalie. When I took the seat between them I glanced in Edward's direction who looked hurt that I didn't sit with him. I rolled my eyes when I saw this; what more did he expect? I didn't talk much as I sat in my seat. Between my thoughts of Jacob and Edward and his cheating girlfriend, I had too much on my mind which didn't go unnoticed.

"Bella, you ok over there?" Jasper asked. He was one of the first few to notice my interest in keeping to myself.

"Been better," I admitted. I didn't hide anything from my friends which is why it bothered me how I was going to tell Edward about Tanya.

"What's wrong?" he asked.

"I've just got a lot of my mind, it happens," I smiled at him, trying to put him at ease.

"This have anything to do with your ex being in town?" Emmett asked, raising his eyebrows at me. I looked at Alice who hid behind Jasper. I guess Edward didn't know because as soon as Emmett brought that up his attention focused direclty onto me, waiting for my response.

"He is back yes, but I'm not thinking too much about that," I admitted. When it came to Jacob, I thought more about how we were both basically going through the same thing. I hated that.

"Alice said you practically ran away when you saw him," Emmett laughed which earned another glare from me towards Alice.

"What?" she asked innocently. "You did..." she shrugged her shoulders.

"Yes I more or less did but something tells me he and I are going to be just fine; we have a lot more in common than I realized," I looked down at the table.

"And what would that be?" Edward spoke up through his teeth. I looked up at him to see an angry expression on his face. This only caused me to feel anger. What right did he have to ask me, especially after what he said to me. It was then I decided to give him a similiar response to what I received. I told him that night we were dared to kiss that he would get the same treatment he had given me, so he can't say I didn't warn him.

"That would be none of your business," I said to him matter of factly. Everyone remained silent. Edward simply stood up and walked away, towards the line to get food. I see he ran far...not. I watched him take his place and cross his arms. On the other side of the cafeteria,I saw Tanya walk in looking around the room looking for someone. But it wasn't Edward. She was looking for me and was thankful Edward wasn't next to me. Though it didn't exactly bother her that all our friends were here with me. She stomped her way over to me, glaring at me.

"YOU!" She exclaimed, pointing her finger at me. Everyone looked surprised though eager to see how this would play out. I was more interested to see if Edward would actually notice what was going to happen here.

"Here we go again," I said under my breath, I knew Alice heard me because she started laughing. "What do you want this time Tanya?"

"Where do you get off telling MY boyfriend I am a bad person! How DARE you!"she yelled at me. I remained in my seat, enjoying this more than I should.

"Are you going to try to tell me that I'm wrong? That you didn't tell me to stay away from him?" I noticed Edward quietly walk up behind Tanya, purposely keeping himself invisible so he could hear it all.

"What I say to you with him not around is none of his business! That's between you and me!"she rebutted.

"So you're not going to deny it?" I asked her.

"No I will not deny it! Stay away from him Isabella! I meant what I said to you the first time. You have no idea how long it took me to get him to forget about the feelings he deluded himself into having for you..YOU, the geek who is trying to be the beauty! I will NOT let you take him away from me!" she yelled. I saw Edward tense up behind her.

"Why not Tanya, it's not like you care about him," I told her, which took everyone else by surprise that I would actually say this. I looked at Alice who whispered in my ear if I knew Edward was standing behind her. I nodded in resonse. It was then she realized what I was trying to do.

"So what if I don't care about him! Dating Edward is good for my reputation and you're ruining it for me!" she pointed at me as she said this.

"I think you're doing that all by yourself Tanya," I answered.

"O and how is that? By secretly dating Mike? That has nothing to do with my relationship with Edward. So back off! I told you before, you're not good enough for him and he doesn't want you! So stop deluding yourself into thinking you actually have a chance with him!" she said, crossing her arms, thinking her words actually hurt me this time. I stood up this time before answering.

"Tanya, before you go around assuming you know everything, you may want to know all the facts, that'd work out better for you," I was now glaring at her, losing my composure.

"Please!" she scoffed. "Don't act like you're not in love with my boyfriend! Everyone can see it!" I saw shock on Edward's face. Did he really not realize the way I felt.

"Apparently not everyone knew about that Tanya," I laughed.

"Whatever! This is the last time I'm going to warn you Isabella! Stay away from Edward, stay out of my relationship with Mike and get over yourself!" she was going to turn and walk away when she noticed I was walking towards her. I had one hand behind my back, hiding something though everyone behind me knew what it was. I came up to her; we were now face to face. "What do you want!" she spat at me. I simply smirked at her, took one glance at Edward who was still processing everything he had heard. He heard Tanya's confession about warning me to stay away. He heard her confess cheating on him and he heard my confession for being in love with him. I didn't care about that last part. Edward didn't believe me when I first warned him about Tanya; I didn't like being accused of lying pretty much. My friends knew me better than that. Before Tanya could process what was happening, my hand came from behind my back which held the milk I bought earlier and poured it on her head. Mean, I know but I simply could not resist. That was for Edward and everyone else she mistreated. She started screaming instantly while the entire cafeteria burst into laughter.

"I'm sorry Tanya, but I tried telling you once that I'm not the same Isabella you keep trying to convince me that I am," I shrugged my shoulders and looked behind her to address Edward. "And Edward, I'm sorry but hearing all this from Tanya was the only way you would see the truth." With that, I turned back to our table where everyone was in hysterics. Emmett was trying to take pictures of the scene before him but couldn't get a good one with his body shaking with laughter. I grabbed my bag and headed out of the cafeteria. I wasn't going to skip classes today but I was suddenly more thankful than ever that I switched out of my class with Edward. I didn't have to face him after that incident. The next time I'd see him was the Halloween party-tomorrow night-where not only he would be, but Jacob would be there as well.

**A/N: So Jacob's in the picture..he's going to the party...Tanya was cheating on Edward...now he knows...any thoughts to how the party will turn out? Read and Review!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Twilight characters, they belong to Stephenie Meyer!**

Chapter 6-EPOV

Ever since Bella had returned to Forks, the internal struggle I faced each day prior to her return had only intensified when I realized she was back. The feelings I had for her since our childhood had never disappeared but only grew and when I reached my teen years, I realized there was only one girl that would ever truly have my heart and that was Bella. So many girls threw themselves at me but I never once was able to give them my full attention. Sure, they were cute and some actually had decent personalities but there would always be one problem: they weren't my Bella. It helped that we kept in touch when she first moved away but then, one day, I came home earlier than expected with hopes of getting ahold of Bella before Alice could. They always spoke for hours and that was the day I refused to lose any Bella time. I remember this day well; this was the day everything turned around for me. I picked up the phone but before I began to dial I heard Alice and Bella's voice through the receiver. Damn, I thought. Alice already beat me to calling Bella. It just happened to work out that that was the moment Alice asked Bella about her boyfriend. Jacob was his name. I didn't want to hear anything about him. I quickly hung up and stood there with my heart slowly breaking. How could she have a boyfriend? I was too angry to process much of it. It all seemed so simple to me. If Bella didn't feel anything towards me then fine, was my way of thinking back then. I would go and date someone and forget about her completely. I didn't care anymore. That year I started dating Tanya. She was popular and all. Though as our relationship progressed, she too was no Bella. Despite my need for Bella, I refused to talk to Bella and stayed in a relationship I knew I didn't want. There was no love there. In the four years I'd been with Tanya I felt nothing for her; she was just company to me. Company I couldn't stand. And when the day I learned Bella had come back came, I realized just how much in love with Bella I was. But the thought of her never mentioning a boyfriend angered me to the extreme. Her presence made me question all my actions since she left and I hated it. I hated having to double think whether I should be with Tanya or not. I wanted Bella to go back to Phoenix. At least when she was there I could ignore my feelings for her.

But that kiss...that kiss that my evil pixie of a sister dared me to give Bella...it crumbled my resolve of ignoring her. I had learned Bella didn't have a boyfriend; apparently that conversation I had overheard was Bella telling Alice she dumped him. Why she did, I still did not know. But I realized how stupid I was for assuming I had all the details when obviously, I didn't. Now I was stuck with someone who was cruel and selfish. She was only with me for the money, I knew this by now. I secretly knew she was horrible to my family and my friends. I knew she was using me and I knew she hated Bella. That's why when Bella confronted me I got so angry; I just didn't want to admit what I already knew and that just made things worse. I knew I made Bella feel like I had called her a liar; something she was not. She was always honest. I regretted how I handled the situation. Bella was trying to be a friend and look out for me and what did I do? I bascially made it seem like I didn't need her; like she wasn't a friend of mine. If I could take it back, I would. This whole month that I've been around Bella and especially after what she had told me about Tanya made me try to think of the best way to end it with her. Truth is, I've tried ending it with her for years. She just wouldn't listen to me. She refused to accept that we were not together, which made things difficult. Now, I needed a way that would make it permanent because I didn't want to be with her. I wanted to be with Bella.

Today, I planned on apologizing to Bella for how I handled the situation the other day. It was wrong of me and of course I wanted Bella as my friend, I valued her opinion and that she cared enough to look out for me. I never thought about the possibility of Bella having the same feelings toward me that I had for her; why would she? I noticed she wasn't as talkative; I was mentally kicking myself for it. I thought it was my fault; that she was mad at me for my behavior.

"Bella, you ok over there?" Jasper asked. Damn, I thought. I was about to ask her that. Of course he'd beat me to it.

"Been better," she told him though I heard the saddness in her voice.

"What's wrong?" he asked.

"I've just got a lot of my mind, it happens," she smiled, trying to reassure him but I didn't buy it.

"This have anything to do with your ex being in town?" Emmett asked, raising his eyebrows at her. This caught my attention. Her ex was back in town? Why didn't I know about this? I saw as Bella looked at Alice who hid behind Jasper. I looked over at Bella, waiting to hear her response. Not knowing this information angered me more than I liked to admit.

"He is back yes, but I'm not thinking too much about that," she told him.

"Alice said you practically ran away when you saw him," Emmett laughed and Bella glared at Alice. I guess she didn't want her mentioning this guy in front of anyone.

"What?" Alice attempted to be innocent. "You did..." she shrugged her shoulders.

"Yes I more or less did but something tells me he and I are going to be just fine; we have a lot more in common than I realized," she looked down at the table. More in common that she thought? What was that supposed to mean? Were they going to get back together? No! I couldn't let that happen! She wasn't meant to be with him!

"And what would that be?" I asked, trying to keep my anger in check but I guess I didn't do a good job of it since Bella answered me the same way I had answered her. I knew she was mad. She warned me about this.

"That would be none of your business," she said to me. Everyone remained silent. I didn't want to deal with any of this. I got up and headed toward the line to get food, something I hadn't gotten around to doing yet. Once I was there, I crossed my arms. I couldn't hide the anger I was feeling. I couldn't believe she wanted to be with her exboyfriend! How could she? I had been so deep in thought about everything going on that I didn't notice Tanya enter the cafeteria. It was her loud and furious tone which took me out of my reverie and I looked around for her. When I found her, she was standing at the table where my family and friends sat; she was yelling at my Bella.

"YOU!" She exclaimed. I saw her point her finger at Bella and the surprise at everyones' face. I'd always wondered if she truly acted this way when I wasn't around towards my family and now, I was experiencing it first hand. The best part was she didn't even know I was there.

I saw Bella mumble something under her breath to which Alice laughed before she said something to Tanya. "What do you want this time Tanya?" I heard her ask. This time? Bella did say the other day Tanya confronted her to stay away from me...

"Where do you get off telling MY boyfriend I am a bad person! How DARE you!"she yelled at Bella but she did not get up. So it was true. I had confronted Tanya the other day after Bella and I had our "discussion" and Tanya denied the entire thing. Saying it was Bella who told Tanya she wanted me all to herself.

"Are you going to try to tell me that I'm wrong? That you didn't tell me to stay away from him?" I heard all this more clearly as I had quietly made my way over to the table but stayed behind Tanya, wanting to hear what she had to say. I thought I saw Bella look at me for a moment but I could've been wrong.

"What I say to you with him not around is none of his business! That's between you and me!"she rebutted. None of my business? Was she serious?

"So you're not going to deny it?" Bella challenged her. I knew what she was doing. I just wondered if Tanya really was dumb enough to fall into Bella's trap.

"No I will not deny it! Stay away from him Isabella! I meant what I said to you the first time. You have no idea how long it took me to get him to forget about the feelings he deluded himself into having for you..YOU, the geek who is trying to be the beauty! I will NOT let you take him away from me!" she yelled. I tensed as I heard what Tanya had said to Bella. How dare she call Bella geek? Someone trying to fit in? Bella would always be perfect; she was perfect even ten years ago before she came back here. And on top of all else, I couldn't believe Tanya had just told Bella I was inlove with her...I waited to see how Bella would respond to that.

"Why not Tanya, it's not like you care about him," she told her. I was just as surprised as anyone when Bella said this. No one ever had the guts to stand up to Tanya this way and my family did try but after all my argument with them to stay out of it, they stopped. But watching Bella...she was amazing!

"So what if I don't care about him! Dating Edward is good for my reputation and you're ruining it for me!" she pointed at Bella as she said this.

"I think you're doing that all by yourself Tanya," Bella simply said, knowing I was there. Bella was right, Tanya was slowly giving me even more reasons of why I was going to break up with her. There was no going around it at this point.

"O and how is that? By secretly dating Mike? That has nothing to do with my relationship with Edward. So back off! I told you before, you're not good enough for him and he doesn't want you! So stop deluding yourself into thinking you actually have a chance with him!" she said, crossing her arms though none of this effected Bella. She simply stood up to respond. Tanya was cheating on me...I wish I could say it surprised me but I had already been suspecting it from her. But Newton? That just made me want to laugh.

"Tanya, before you go around assuming you know everything, you may want to know all the facts, that'd work out better for you," Bella was becoming more and more angry with Tanya; I could see it.

"Please!" she scoffed. "Don't act like you're not in love with my boyfriend! Everyone can see it!" This took me more by surprise than everything that I had been witnessing. Was Bella in love with me? She couldn't be...could she?

"Apparently not everyone knew about that Tanya," Bella laughed. So she didn't deny loving me...there was still hope for Bella and I!

"Whatever! This is the last time I'm going to warn you Isabella! Stay away from Edward, stay out of my relationship with Mike and get over yourself!" she was going to turn and walk away when suddenly Bella started walking towards her. Bella had one hand behind herback, hiding something. Everyone at the table was starting to stiffle laughs, indicating they knew what Bella was hiding but were just anticipating what would happen. "What do you want?" Tanya spat at Bella who was now direclty in front of her face. I watched as Bella simply smirked at her, took one glance at me. Before Tanya could process what was happening, Bella's hand came from behind her back where she held the milk she bought when she first came into the cafeteria. A moment later, that milk was pouring down Tanya's head. Instantly Tanya broke out screaming while everyone else burst out laughing. Even I joined in momentarily.

"I'm sorry Tanya, but I tried telling you once that I'm not the same Isabella you keep trying to convince me that I am," Bella shrugged mher shoulders and looked back at me. "And Edward, I'm sorry but hearing all this from Tanya was the only way you would see the truth." With that, sheturned back to our table where everyone was in hysterics. Emmett was trying to take pictures of the scene before him but couldn't get a good one with his body shaking with laughter. She grabbed her bag and headed out of the cafeteria. Tanya was still screaming when Bella left the cafeteria but was now facing me; the expression of horror all over her face.

"Eddie, I didn't see you there," she cooed at me, using the nickname that I hated more than anything else. Actually no, now I hated Tanya more than that nickname. I guess I always hated her, I just couldn't get her to accept we were over. "How much did you hear?" she looked worried.

"Enough," I answered, trying to hide any anger I felt. The anger wasn't toward what she did to me. It was towards how she treated Bella and my family. I can't believe I dind't listen to them sooner! I was an idiot.

"Oh Eddie, I didn't mean any of that," she tried assuring me, trying to take my hand. I quickly brushed her off.

"Oh no?" I asked. "Which part? The part where you warned Bella to stay away from me and tried to call her ugly? The part where you admitted you were using me or the part where you've been cheating on me with Newton?" I crossed my arms, waiting for her answers. She struggled greatly with her words. It was honestly pathetic.

"Um..uh..All of it?" she asked, as though I would have the right answer for her. I couldn't help but laugh.

"Tanya, you're unbelievably pathetic," I told her. "This thing we've had going on...it's dragged on for far too long. It's over," I started to walk around her but stopped to add something in. "And this time, I mean we are done. It really is over, so YOU shouldn't delude yourself thinking otherwise like you have been for the past four years," I finished and took a seat beside Alice who jumped to give me a hug.

"It's about time you two broke up!" Emmett exclaimed. A moment later we heard a loud shriek from Tanya and watched as she turned and stormed out of the cafeteria. Everyone was laughing and clapping at what they had just seen, but his did not concern me. I was still thinking about Bella and the possibility that she loved me.

"Edward I'm so happy!" Alice chimed. "Now you and Bella can be together!" she clapped her hands in excitment. I couldn't help but laugh.

"Do you think she'll want to be with me?" I asked, honestly unsure of the answer.

"Edward," Alice shook her head at me in disbelief. "She may be headstrong and determined when she's in denial about something, but the way she feels about you will always win over whatever it is she's trying to convince herself to feel."

"So that'd be a yes?" I laughed. I took my phone out and tried calling Bella, knowing classes hadn't started yet and could possibly find her and talk with her. But each time I called, my calls were ignored. Text messages I sent went unanswered. I slammed my fist against the table, frustrated. "Damn it!" I exclaimed.

"Dude, chill!" Emmett scolded, noticing the lunch aids looking over in our direction. He gave them a thumbs up only to have them roll their eyes as their response. They didn't want to deal with Emmett today.

"Yea, what's the problem?" Alice asked.

"Bella isn't answering my calls or messages," I said through my teeth. Could I really have messed up this badly?

"Just let her cool down, she did just lose it with Tanya not too long ago," Alice tried to calm me down.

"If she doesn't talk to me now, what makes you think she'll talk to me later?" I asked in frustration. "I've messed things up big time.

"Hey, you said it..not us," Emmett said with his hands up as though about to surrender. I rolled my eyes at him.

"I have an idea!" Alice exclaimed!

"I'm afraid to even ask," I told her.

"Good then don't," she answered me. "Just leave it all to me and my fabulous Halloween party tomor-"she stopped short, realizing something.

"What's wrong?" Jasper asked.

"Oh nothing...I just invited Bella's ex to the party," she admitted. "But it won't be a problem, Edward you just wear the costume I bought you and leave it all to me." She got up, took Jasper's hand and ran off to get to class. I hadn't noticed the bell ring and the cafeteria clear out. There was a lot to think through. I had finally been free of Tanya and finally had my chance with Bella..if she would have me. I messed up and betrayed her by not believing her, which is one of the worst things I could have done. Now, I not only had to worry about whether she would forgive me but I also had to worry about her ex boyfriend being at Alice's party! I can't believe Alice would invite him! Why would she do that! Whatever the reason was, I had to do whatever it would take to prove to Bella that I wasn't the jerk I had appeared to be. I was determined to tell the girl of my dreams that I was in love with her and make her mine. Her ex boyfriend could not have her! She and I were meant to be together...she had to know that!

**A/N: so this was Edward's perspective of what happened...read and review! **


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Twilight characters, they belong to Stephenie Meyer!**

Chapter 7

I came home from school that day in major need of relaxation. I hated feeling any ounce of anger and that Tanya definitely knew how to bring it out of me. Ever since lunch, I'd received nonstop calls and text messages from Edward but I couldn't answer right now. I needed time away from all that drama. Besides, I was fully convinced he'd be trying to talk to me to yell at me for pouring milk all over his girlfriend's head but it was so worth it. As much as it pained me to see the disapointment on Edward's face, he needed to know the truth. I just hope he didn't hate me too much for what I did. That was my last act as a friend to him though. As I have told Alice, I cannot be friends with someone who thinks or accuses me of being a liar while knowing how I am about honesty. I wasn't going to deal with it. Cutting Edward out of my life would not be easy, I knew that especially with tomorrow's party. I just hoped Alice understood where I was coming from.

I deleted the missed calls and the unread messages. I just didn't want to know what they said. Just as I deleted the last message, my phone rang. Thankfully it was Alice.

"Hey Alice," I said into the phone and took a seat at the edge of my bed. I knew Charlie would be home soon so I couldn't talk on the phone for long. I wanted to go make him dinner.

"Bella! Hey!" Alice exclaimed. I couldn't help but laugh at how hyper she was. "Bella, you were AMAZING today! I couldn't have done that better myself!"

"Thanks Alice," I thanked her, not wanting to bring the conversation over to the topic of Edward.

"So where'd you disappear to so quickly after school?" she asked.

"Honestly, I just wanted to get home and relax. I feel like there's been too much unnecessary drama in my life and after today, I won't have to worry about it," I told her. "I'm relieved for that."

"Are you seriously not going to talk to Edward anymore?" she asked me. Out of nowhere, I heard a loud crash on Alice's end, which made me worried.

"Alice? What was that noise?" I asked her. "Is everything ok?"

"Yea, fine," she responded blankly.

"Alice, I may not be there with you but I can tell when you are lying and you know I hate that. So tell me, what was that noise?"

"Um..."she hesitated. "I think Edward broke his TV or something...I'm not ."

"He what?" Why would he even break something. He must be really mad at me. "Why would he do that?"  
"I don't know," she told me, though I knew better. I didn't know what happened in the cafeteria when I left. He must have been so angry with me. To be honest, even though I would always care for Edward, what I did today was for his own good. If he didn't think so then that was his problem and I wasn't going to mope around feeling guilty for trying to protect him.

"Alright Alice, if you say so," I said. She didn't want to tell me, that was fine. I'd just assume things for myself if that was how she wanted things to be.

"I do say so and I also say you need to be at my house bright and early tomorrow so we can get you ready for the party," Alice ordered.

"About that," I started, having second thoughts about going. "Alice, I'm not sure I'm going to make it to the party." I braced myself for what was to come.

"YOU'RE WHAT!" she screamed into the phone. "HOW COULD YOU SAY YOU'RE NOT GOING TO MY PARTY!" There it was again, I heard a loud crash in the background and then I heard Alice yell, thankfully this wasn't directed at me. "DAMN IT EDWARD, BREAK ONE MORE THING AND I PROMISE YOU WILL REGRET IT!" I heard him yell something back at her but I couldn't quite make out the words.

"Alice, maybe I should let you go," I offered. Things seemed crazy on her end. "You've got a lot going on over there..."

"NO!" she yelled at me. "Don't you think you're getting away from me that easy Isabella Marie Swan! You ARE coming tomorrow morning and I WILL get you ready for the party and you ARE going to enjoy your time! Do I make myself clear?"

"Crystal." I answered, knowing I should've never opened my mouth. I knew how Alice would handle my sudden decision to bail on her party. I was just stupid enough to think she'd understand but that was mean of me. She got it...she just refused to accept me needing space from Edward. That concept she refused to ever consider. "I'll see you tomorrow, bright and early." I told her and we ended the call. Tonight I wanted to just relax and not think of Edward. Who was I kidding? I'd constantly be thinking of Edward. I laid down onto my bed, unable to surpress a groan of frustration. I grabbed my pillow, put it over my face and screamed. I felt so dramatic it was ridiculous but releasing my frustration did wonders.

My night turned out to be uneventful, like I hoped it would be. I'd have the occassional messages sent to me from Alice and Rose but never Edward. I guess he gave up after his attempts he had made after I left the cafeteria. It wasn't worth much else to keep trying. This only confirmed what I already suspected; he was angry with me for what I did. He would never forgive me. Realizing that this could very well be the end of our friendship, I felt a strange pain in my chest. One that certainly had never been there before when I thought of ignoring him. I guess I never felt I could actually go through with ignoring him but now...now it felt different. More assuring by his lack of communication. I let a few tears escape from time to time when I'd let him cross my mind but when I finally pulled my crap together, I was sure there would be no breaking me. Not anymore. This soft, sappy version of myself I felt developing wasn't about to stick around for anymore unnecessary heartache..and by someone that wasn't even mine to begin with. It was pathetic, it truly was. Once I finally had myself in check, I was able to fall asleep with no problems. I woke up feeling strangely content with myself and was ready to go to this party Alice was having. I was even ready for her to play Bella Barbie with me. I packed a bag, just in case this would turn into a sleep over and headed down the stairs once I was completely dressed. I took my time this morning taking care of what I needed.

"Headed out so early?" Charlie asked as he gathered his fishing equipment; he briefly took a look in my direction before going back to what he was originally trying to do.

"Yea...time for Alice to play Bella Barbie," I told him to which he couldn't help but laugh.

"You don't seem so against it now like you did before.."he mused.

"I know but she's excited about it so why not," I shrugged my shoulders. "But this is the only time I'm giving in."

"Have fun Bells," he told me as he came up to me to give me a hug. "If it gets too late, see if the Cullens would mind you spending the night over there...I don't want you driving so late at night." I held up my sleep over bag.

"Already ahead of you dad," I smiled and headed to the door. "Good luck fishing!" I added and left to go to Alice's. She greeted me with a big smile planted across her face but I didn't feel up to asking what was behind it. Knowing her, she probably had some secret plot brewing to get Edward and I alone together. She was an evil little pixie that way.

"Bella! I'm so glad you're here!" She exclaimed as she grabbed my hand and pulled me up the stares. She barely gave me any time to give her parents a proper greeting.

"Alice, hold on one second please," I requested. "Can I possibly get something to drink before I endure the Bella Barbie torture?"

"Of course! You know where to go!" she told me, laughing. "I'll get everything together while you're down there."

"Do you want anything?" I asked.

"I've got everything I need, thanks" she smiled at me and turned to all the accessories. I shook my head at the sight of Alice arranging everything into a certain order. I was glad we didn't do this as often as she would probably prefer. When I got down to the kitchen, it was empty minus the grouch known as Edward who was seated at the table eating his breakfast. I told myself to ignore the fact that he was there; to just pretend to act natural. Why wouldn't I? I was passed all these stupid games. He wants to be mad at me? Go for it Cullen, I thought.

I went over to the fridge and grabbed a bottle of water. As I turned to leave the kitchen, Edward finally decided to say something.

"I don't at least get a good morning or a hey Edward?" he asked. I thought I almost heard the saddness in his voice but I brushed it off. He had nothing to be sad about when he was angry with me. I turned to him, wanting very badly to say something in the attitude he loved to give me in the beginning of everything but changed my mind. It really wasn't worth it.

"Good morning," I simply said, no attitude, nothing. Just a simple morning greeting. I turned back again to head up to Alice, knowing if I stayed away much longer she would probably blow a fuse.

"Bella, wait," I heard him call out to me. I turned around, not wanting to look him in the eye.

"Alice is waiting," I told him. "I better go." With that I turned and made my way back up the stairs before everything I had planned about keeping him at arms length crumbled with a single look. I hated that the feelings I had for him could make me do that so easily. This was one internal battle I refused to lose. I walked into Alice's room, avoiding any eye contact with her. I just wanted to get the torture done with. The sooner, the better I figured. I sat in a chair Alice placed in front of her mirror though she forced me to sit facing the door. Apparently I wasn't allowed to see what she was doing until she was done with her project. I had to keep myself contained at times since Alice wasn't taking it easy on me. Every time she needed my hair to cooperate with her and it didn't..she'd use all her force to tug in the proper direction only to result with me in pain. Did she try to take it easy once she realized I was hurting? Nope. She continued with bringing her vision to life.

"Bella, can you at least pretend that you're having fun?" Alice complained as she stuck another took another bobby pin to place in my hair. I simply looked up at her and back to the door. She knew I wasn't happy about her Bella Barbie game, especially when she wasn't taking it easy. "Oh,come on Bella, this isn't that bad!"

"How about we switch places and I pull your hair every which direction and then we'll see if it's fun or not.." I scoffed under my breath though I knew Alice had heard me.

"I'm sorry, I'll try to take it easy," she gave me a slight smile, her way of showing me she was genuinely sorry and I couldn't help but accept it. Who was I kidding? No one could feel any anger or annoyance towards Alice for very long despite their hardest efforts. She had spent another half an hour finishing my hair, only to spend another hour getting my make up to what she called perfection.

"Alice, just please make it look natural..." I begged her. I wasn't much of a make up person so if she could at least make it look natural, then I'd be ok with wearing it all night. She thankfully, agreed though she thought I was stupid for even having to ask such a question. When it was finished, she still wouldn't let me see what I looked like. I had to wait until I had my costume on; fortunately, with all the time Alice spent getting everyone ready and then the extra time she spent on me, I was able to finally see my costume a few minutes after I was free of torture. I was honestly surprised at how much time had passed; I was going to start helping Alice finish up with her Halloween decorated party in half an hour so we needed to get changed fast.

I wished I picked out my own costume; if I had, it most definitely would not have been what Alice was forcing me into for tonight. I knew I shouldn't have felt so relieved about her saving me with a costume. Don't get me wrong, her idea was cute and all but the outfit? She had to be kidding me...she knew I'd never feel comfortable enough to wear something like this costume. Alice, for whatever reason, had decided that I would be an angel for the night...why she chose this was beyond me and I was honestly afraid to even ask. The costume ended up being a three piece type set. There came the amazing white dress which I could have sworn had a slight undertone of a baby blue color; the only downside about this dress itself was the fact that it was shorter than I would have ever allowed. Then came the white corset which was designed to go overtop the dress...pretty obvous. The embroidery of the corset was beautiful, I had to admit though I never in a million years thought I would be wearin a corset. I needed Alice's help tightening it up, which she gladly did.

"Alice, please not so tight!" I exclaimed when I noticed how tight she was making this. I needed to be able to breathe tonight.

"Bella, you're going to look unbelievable tonight! Edward won't be able to keep his eyes off of you..." she mused through her thoughts.

"Or his hands," Rosalie added. I never noticed her walk in but I wasn't happy at the mention of Edward all of the sudden. This was for him? No way! Alice would not get her way tonight; I couldn't allow myself to be friends with Edward, he didn't want a "liar" even though he so proudly dates the queen of all lies.

"Stop it both of you," I scolded. "You guys know where I stand when it comes to that whole situation so as far as I'm concerned, I'm staying clear of him tonight if it's the last thing I do." I could've sworn I heard Alice say something under her breath...it sounded along the lines of 'not if I can help it' but I couldn't be sure. "What was that Alice?"

"Nothing, I was just saying that if not him then Jacob won't be able to keep himself away from you!" I rolled my eyes at her. She was relentless. Once the corset was finished, Alice brought over the third piece to the costume set...the incredibly large and gorgeous angel wings. They truly were remarkable and just like the dress, held a slight baby blue tint towards the tips of the wings. All that needed to be done now was add the final touches, the painful heels Alice was sticking me in and I'd be all set to go and I could finally see my reflection.

"Ready Bella?" Rosalie asked me. I nodded my head in hesitation, afraid of what I would see looking back at me. They both counted the three and turned me around. I stood speechless; the girl in the mirror couldn't be me. She was beautiful, confidence could be found in her eyes. Clearly two things that I had never claimed at my attributes.

"So, what do you think?" Alice asked, eager for my reaction.

"I don't know..." was I could think to say.

"What do you mean you don't know!" Alice instantly took my reaction as a negative one. "I've spent so much time thinking of the perfect costume and the perfect hair and make up combination and you stand here saying you don't like it!" She crossed her arms, angry. Alice had decided to dress herself up in a fairy costume, one that shared a similiar style with the type of costume I had on only there were major differences and Alice wore it well, I wasn't surprised. So here she stood, the evil little pixie that she is, assuming I hated the amazing work she had just pulled off on me of all people.

"Alice, I never said I didn't like it...I said I don't know," I started. "And I said that because I'm honestly at a loss for words. I don't even recognize myself. It's beyond amazing!" That was all it took for that pixie to lose all her anger and begin jumping up and down in excitement. I rolled my eyes, simply a habit when it came to Alice and her behavior.

Rosalie had decided to straighten her hair out completely, causing her silkly blonde hair to fall down close to her waist. She wore a pink dress which, just like Alice's and my costume, was very short and it clung onto her body as though it was made for her. She wore high heels, naturally, and a tiara. My only assumption was that she had chosen to dress up like Barbie. It was when I asked her about it I instantly regretted it because she fumed about how she was not Barbie but a princess, hence her tiara. She could've fooled me though. Setting everything up didn't take too much time though it would've been easier if the guys had helped out. Instead they were upstairs passing the time with their video games while we tried hanging up banners and move around some furniture to create more leg room. I was still feeling uncomfortable about being in front of so many people dressed this way; it wasn't like me. I tried as hard as I could to not let that discomfort stand out. I had to.

"Bella what's wrong?" Alice asked, noticing my discomfort.

"It's just that I don't typically dress like this...ever," I tried explaining. "It's way out of my comfort zone."

"Well, lucky for you it's Halloween," Alice smiled at me, trying to reassure me. "It's the one day you don't have to worry so much about what you wear or how comfortable you are. Today you get to dress up and be someone your not...though I didn't choose an angel for nothing." I had to admit, that was one way of trying to convince myself to loosen up about the outfit. It was just the one night.

"By the way, why did you choose an angel?" I asked her, hoping for a response.

"That's for me to know," she started. I can't believe she was going to say it. "And for you to never find out!" With that, she took off in the opposite direction at the sound of the door bell. I couldn't believe so much time had passed sinced I arrived at the house this morning. Everyone was starting to show up, which ultimately led to Rosalie calling the guys to make their way down the stairs. They weren't too thrilled about it either and I could somewhat understand why. I couldn't tell what Emmett's costume was; was he supposed to be a prince to match Rosalie's costume? I only assumed so because he had on a crown, similar to the tiara Rosalie was wearing. The rest of his costume was hilarious though. It looked too small for him and definitely not his usual style. Jasper was dressed as Peter Pan...I couldn't believe it! Alice had actually made him dress as Peter Pan?

"Peter Pan Jasper?" I questioned, unable to surpress any laughter.

"Alice." was all he said as he glared at me and walked away. It was then I noticed Edward standing not too far away from me, sadness in his eyes. What did he have to be sad about? And when was his precious little girlfriend going to make an appearance? I thought. I took a good look at his costume and I had to say, if I wasn't so angry about the entire situation that had just happened, I would be allowing myself to give into the insane thoughts trying to creep their way into my brain. He looked amazing, a Greek God...literally. I didn't know if that was his costume choice or Alice's but he looked amazing in his Grecian costume. It didn't take long for him to spot me and as soon as he did, I saw his jaw drop. He walked over to me. It looked as though he was worried I'd go running off again like I did before.

"Bella...you..looking..."he seemed to be at a loss for words as he appraised my angel costume. I knew I shouldn't have worn it!

"It wasn't my choice, I forgot to get my own costume..."I simply said, trying to pull the length of the dress down more knowing it was effortless.

"You're stunning Bella..." he finally said, this time looking me directly in the eyes. I couldn't help but look away, hoping my blush wouldn't be noticeable. "I'm serious Bella..."

"Thanks," I responded though I honestly couldn't think of much else to say to him. I wasn't in the mood for getting into an argument about how I mistreated his girlfriend. I wanted to enjoy my time tonight.

"Bella...can we go somewhere and possibly talk?" He asked. There it was, I thought. I'd been trying to avoid it all day and night but now it had caught up to me.

"I honestly don't want to argue about your girlfriend right now Edward," I told him. I forced myself to show the confidence I knew I had. There was no reason to shy away from anything, not now.

"Bella, listen-"He started but was cut off when we heard someone call out my name. I turned around to see who it was and was surprised to see Jacob walking towards us. I couldn't believe he actually came.

"Bella!" he called out again, this time he was closer. When he finally reached me, he pulled me in for a hug, not givin me much of a choice but to hug him back. "Wow, you look amazing Bells!" he told me as he looked me up and down. I saw the lust forming in his eyes.

"Get your mind out of the gutter Jake," I told him. He couldn't help but laugh.

"Sorry...you always did drive me crazy," he responded, not regretting one bit where we both knew his mind had wandered. I was captivated by Jacob and his new look though I wondered if he developed a new personality with his sudden change of appearance. I didn't realize how long we had stood there staring at each other; it wasn't until the sound of Edward clearing his throat that I snapped back to reality. I looked over at him; the anger in his eyes was difficult to overlook. I simply smiled at him and introduced him to Jacob.

"Nice to meet you," Jacob said politely as he shook Edward's hand.

"Wish I could say the same," I heard Edward mutter under his breath. I could tell Jacob didn't notice but I most definitely had. I glared at him and he just shrugged his shoulders as if he didn't know what I was having a problem with.

"Hey Bells, you want a drink or anything?" Jacob asked me.

"Sure, I'll come with you," I told him, not taking my eyes off of Edward. I couldn't believe he was going to act so rudely. "See you later Edward." I walked off with Jacob not thinkin twice about leaving Edward alone. I was sure his girlfriend would show up and keep him company and hog him all to herself like she was good at. I wasn't trying to look for her though. I was sure if I saw her I'd do a lot more than spill milk all over her. Jacob and I found a bench that wasn't too crowded by the now very large crowd.

"So you actually came tonight," I started, one of us had to break the ice.

"I did," he told me. "Though I have to admit I was having second thoughts."

"Why's that?"

"Bells, aside from that brief meeting we had at La Push the other day, the last time you saw me you told me you thought it best we not see each other anymore..."he went off.

"Yes and I explained to you why I thought that was best but you just wouldn't listen...you had to push it," I knew I was getting a bit defensive but this was always a touchy subject with me when it came to relationships. I always ended them because stupid me compared every guy with Edward. Sure I really liked Jacob at the time but he just wasn't Edward. And then you factor in that Jacob was rushing into things so fast and we were young...it was just best to put an end to it and let him move on.

"I know, I know...but was it necessary to break all contact?"he asked.

"I think it was more than necessary Jacob, you wouldn't stop calling me!" He knew all this, why did he have to bring it up again?

"That's because you wouldn't answer my calls...and then you changed your number..." I was about to let him have it and he knew it. He knew not to push this. "Listen...I'm sorry for getting you worked up about all this. It's still bothersome but what I wanted to tell you was that I really am not the same guy I was then," he tried to explain.

"Jacob, if you weren't the same guy, you wouldn't be picking fights about the past..." I pointed out.

"True, but Bella you meant so much to me and you still do. It's hard not to get passionate about something like that when it's brought up but you need to know...I've changed. And if you were ever willing to give us a second chance..." he paused. "I'll be there waiting for you."

"Jacob...I honestly don't know-"I started but was cut off by Alice screaming my name.

"BELLA!" she ran over to me and noticed Jacob. "Oh hey, Jacob...I'm so glad you could make it!"

"Alice, what's the problem?" I asked, knowing there was a reason she ran towards me the way she had.

"O I was hoping you could help me out for a second...being hostess I have so much to do already..." she pouted her bottom lip at me, knowing this puppy dog face always won me over. I hated when she did that.

"Sure, what do you need?" I stood up so that I could go tend to what was needed.

"Can you go down to the cellar and grab the extra box of drinks that are down there? Please?" she begged.

"Alright, I'll be right back," I told her and started to walk towards the direction of the cellar. I couldn't sworn as soon as I agreed to do this I saw an evil grin spread across her face as I walked away..but I had to be imagining it, right? I didn't bother look back , knowing Alice would keep Jacob company while I was away. Afterall, she did invite him so she could get to know him. I made my way down the cellar and started looking for the box of drinks she said were down here but I couldn't seem to find them. Where else would she place them? I was startled by the sound of another person down here with me and jumped. Of course, leave it to me to let out a shriek from the scare. I turned around, hand placed on my chest when I saw it was just Edward.

"Sorry, didn't mean to scare you." He apologized. Once again I could see the sadness in his eyes though I couldn't understand it.

"It's ok, just didn't expect anyone else to be down here." I told him and went back to my search.

"What are you looking for?" he asked me.

"I'm looking for the box of drinks Alice sent me down here to find," I answered without looking up at him.

"She sent you down here?" he asked, I heard the confusion in his voice and I couldn't help but look up at him.

"Yes, why?" I placed my hands on my hips wanting to hear his response.

"She sent me down here to do that..."he told me. Just then, the door to the cellar slammed shut and we both turned around as soon as we heard the bang. I ran up the stairs, leaving Edward standing there surprised and attempted to open the door. It was locked! I started banging on the door with the palm of my hand but everything thump and every scream didn't seem to work. We were trapped down here. How could this be happening!

"I guess we're stuck down here..." I heard Edward say behind me. I turned around to glare at him.

"Did you have anything to do with this?" I accused.

"With us getting locked in the cellar?" he asked, surprised at my accusation. The look on his face on its own told me he was just as surprised as I was. "No I didn't, though I wish I had thought of it..." I glared at him and made my way down the stairs, knowing continuing with my pursuit of calling for help would be pointless.

"I can't believe we're stuck down here!" I muttered under my breath, more for myself to hear. Edward heard though. I saw as he went over and took a seat against the wall, trying to get comfortable.

"Guess you're stuck with me..."he said, a smirk painted across his face. This was the last thing I needed. How could we get stuck down in the cellar? Why would anyone close that door? I thought no one was even near it last time I checked...Alice wouldn't have done this on purpose would she? Who was I kidding...it was Alice! She would stop at nothing to get Edward and I together. And now, here I was stuck in a cellar with Edward...alone. This is not what I meant when I said I wanted to enjoy my night drama free...

**A/N: so they're stuck alone in the cellar...what do you think will happen? Read and Review!**


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

Could this night possibly get any worse! I screamed in my mind. I thought it was bad enough that Edward and I would be at the same party but now I was stuck down in the cellar with him with no sign of anyone being able to hear my screams for help. For the past hour I'd been determined on getting someone to hear me but to no avail. I could've sworn at one point the music grew even louder as though to purposely cancel out my screams. This had Alice written all over it...tricking me into going down to the cellar...locking me in here with Edward...the music randomly getting louder to cancel out my cries for help...it was unbelievable. I knew she had something planned but never did I think it would be this extreme.

This was really happening. I was really stuck with the last person I wanted to be around in a cellar. And what made it worse for me was the fact that he was just sitting back relaxing this entire time I was trying to free us. How could he be so calm and collected about this? Why was he trying to hurt me? It was clear as day that being near him was the last thing I wanted yet he sat back enjoying the situation.

In a final attempt to break out of here I banged my palm against the door and shouted as loud as I could. "IS ANYBODY OUT THERE! I'M STUCK IN HERE! OPEN THE DOOR!" But once again, there was no answer and the door did not open.

"You know..." I heard Edward speak up; the first time since we first realized we had been locked in. I slowly turned around to hear what he could possibly have to say. I made no effort to hide my anger towards him. Was I hurt? More than you could possibly imagine but I refused to let that get the best of me. I would not be weak. I hated being weak. "You would think that after the first hundred times of banging on that door you would realize no one knows we're down here."

"And you would think that you would have enough sense to help me change that fact!" I snapped back. "How could you be so calm about this?"

"Because obviously we're not getting out of here anytime soon...you might as well sit back and relax," he grinned at me. The fact that he found humor in the situation was insane.

"So you have no problem being locked down here for lord knows how long? It doesn't bother you in the slightest that your down here while all of your friends are up there having a good time?" I challanged.

"I've got all the company I need down here," he smiled at me. Damn him and that damned smile! It almost got me everytime...almost.

"I wonder what your girlfriend is going to think when she finds you down here with me...as if there hasn't been enough drama," I muttered the last time. The mere mention Tanya and his whole attitude seemed to shift. He looked down right pissed off...possibly at me and what happened in the cafeteria the other day.

"If that's how you want to go about this, then tell me...what's your boyfriend going to think of you being stuck down here with me?" Edward snapped back, clenching his jaw. He was furious, I could tell but I also didn't care.

"I'm not exactly sure who you are refering to considering I don't have a boyfriend. That fact doesn't suddenly change over night Edward," I replied. I'd realized my attempts at shouting at the door were useless by this point. It seemed logical to wait it out and assume Alice would let us out...hopefully sooner than later. Being down here with Edward was making things worse, especially with his ridiculous assumptions.

"Then what's Jacob doing here?" he challenged yet again.

"You'd have to take that up with your sister if it bothers you so much considering she extended the invitation." I told him.

"I don't like him," he snapped.

"And I don't like your girlfriend," I replied. "Not much we can do about those facts now can we?" I took a seat at the bottom of the stairs, staying clear of Edward as best I can.

"I really wish you'd stop saying that Bella," he told me, I could hear sincerity and sadness in his voice. Why they were there...I had no idea and it scared me that I wanted to know why. I should be avoiding giving in to this conversation. It was embarrassing enough that he heard the confession of my true feelings for him yesterday...I don't think I could deal with having to get into it all over again.

"Stop saying what exactly?" I asked, crossing my arms.

"Calling her my girlfriend," he told me. "She isn't my girlfriend, not anymore Bella. That's what I was trying to tell you earlier."

"Oh...ok then,"I wasn't exactly sure what to say. I definitely didn't know what happened after I left the cafeteria. The last thing I expected to happen was him breaking up with her. With everything I knew she pulled over the last four years he should've ended it then. Considering he didn't, it made me think this time wouldn't be any different. Why would it? What actually changed?

"That's all you have to say?" he chuckled, finding amusement in my answer for some reason.

"It's like you said Edward, it's not my place." I looked down at the floor, trying to process the fact that the love of my life was sitting here in this cellar with me and just told me the one thing I've hoped for ever since that kiss...that he was single. That he got rid of that stupid witch once and for all. But that simply didn't change the fact that he doubted my judgment. I couldn't ignore that...I wouldn't. I was so lost in thought that I didn't notice him make his way over to where I was sitting.

"Bella, please look at me..." I heard him say. I looked up, surprised to find him kneeling in front of me staring intensely into my eyes. "I didn't mean that Bella; it is your place. You were looking out for me, all of you were and I was too damn stubborn. I'm sorry I've made you question our friendship because of my actions and I hope you could forgive me..." I wasn't exactly sure what to say...of course I wanted to forgive him...to simply forget the fact that my honesty was questioned. I didn't know if I could...I wanted more with him and that made it that much harder. He kept his gaze locked into mine. I wasn't sure how long we had been sitting there in silence with him waiting for me to just say something. I didn't notice at first but when I finally focused in I saw Edward leaning toward me, eyes never leaving mine. Was he going to kiss me? Did I want him to kiss me? If he did...I knew I'd give in. I wouldn't be able to just be his friend...I didn't know if I could handle that. I wasn't sure if what he was about to do was sincere or if it was his way of dealing with his recent break up.

"Bella there you are!" a voice shouted from behind me. It was enough to snap me out of the trance and turn to look behind me; there stood Jacob with a worried and angry look on his face.

"Hold that door!" I told him as I got up and started making my way back up the stairs. I needed to get away from Edward. I was more confused now than I have ever been before.

"Bella, we need to talk about this..." I heard Edward following me up the stairs.

"No we don't," I disagreed, finally relieved to be free from that cellar. "What I need to do is find that meddling pixie sister of yours!"

"Bella, please just wait a minute," I felt Edward take my hand in attempt to stop my movements. He was successful although he pulled a little harder than expected and I almost fell backwards. "Sorry, are you ok?" he asked in a rush.

"Edward, let me go," I simply told him. I was on a mission and this would not hold me back. I refused to let him distract me once again.

"Not until we talk about this. There are things you need to know..." he insisted.

"She said let her go." Jacob interrupted, taking his stance between me and Edward.

"This isn't your business," Edward spat at him. "This is between Bella and I."

"When you grab her like that and cause her to nearly fall over and refuse to let her go, that makes it my business," Jacob said, taking a step closer to Edward. Both had their fists clenched waiting for the other to make a move.

"Get out of my way dog," Edward said through clenched teeth, he was trying hard to control himself.

"You're not getting anywhere near Bella," Jacob retorted.

"Enough!" I shouted, catching both of them off guard. "Both of you just stay away from me!" I caught a glimpse of that damned pixie not too far behind Edward, trying to hide behind Jasper. I directed my gaze to her, glaring at her. "Not a chance you evil pixie! Hiding behind Peter Pan willl not let you off the hook!" I stepped away from both Edward and Jacob and headed straight over to where Alice was hiding.

"Bella, come on...it was a joke," she smiled shyly at me, knowing she was in deep.

"Do you remember what I told you earlier about staying out of it?"I glared at her as I asked.

"Yea.."she replied.

"So why in the hell would you think it would be ok to trick me into going into that cellar and locking me in there with your brother!" I shouted. "Have you lost your mind?"

"Bella, come on...you two need to figure this all out. You two are great together...you just need to see it," she told me, as if it were the most obvious thing in the world.

"Alice," I started,taking a look around me to see a crowd had started to form. I quickly came to my senses, realizing this was neither the time nor the place to have this discussion with her. "Listen, you and I need to talk about this. Alone...this is your party so let's just drop it for now, ok?"

"Deal!" she exclaimed, back to being typical Alice with her smiles and giggles. I knew her intentions were good. She meant no harm in what she did but she needed to understand how I was feeling about all this.

"This isn't over though," I smirked at her as she threw herself at me, giving me a bone crushing hug.

"Eddiekins!" a loud shrilling noise sounded unexpectedly. I'd know that voice anywhere. I instantly froze the moment she opened her mouth. I can't blieve she showed up. I can't believe Tanya was here. I turned around to look at her and was surprised to see herself all over Edward, kissing him. I thought he said they broke up? I didn't fail to notice as he carefully pushed her away from him, appalled by her behavior. He was horror struck when he looked at me, afraid of how I would handle what I had just seen. "Oh, look who's here and all dolled up. It's sad though, I must say. You may look good for one night Isabella, but once tomorrow rolls around you'll simply go back to being the ugly duckling that you are."

I really didn't know how anyone...even her friends, let alone family ever tolerated her. She was nasty and vile.

"You know what I find interesting Tanya," I started, completely calm and under control. "I find it interesting that you find it necessary to put me down, only to keep yourself up when in reality we can see right through you."

"Whatever Isabella, you're just jealous that I have the one thing that you've always wanted," she spat at me. "You'll never have him. Who would want to be with you anyway? Why do you think it was so easy for him to forget you? You never mattered to him...you never will." I saw red. I had let her get to me, knowing she was all talk, especially with seeing the look on Edward's face. He was just as surprised as I was to hear what she was saying. He too knew what she was doing. I did know the truth. I may be pissed and couldn't handle talking to him right now but at least I knew the real reason why he stopped talking to me. I didn't know why my having a boyfriend would have mattered...maybe he did want me the way I wanted him. But in this moment, what I wanted more than anything was to get rid of Tanya. I couldn't stop myself and I stalked towards her, fists clenched. "Ewww, get away from me! The ugly might be contagious!" she shrieked. And in that moment, my hand flew back, fists clenched and all and I decked Tanya right in the nose. I didn't hang around long enough to see the damage. I turned around and headed up the stairs, in dier need to regain my self control. If I was being honest though, hitting Tanya felt pretty damn good.

**A/N: So, I'm back and attempted to continue off in my stories where I left off. I don't know how often updates will come since I"m working but I'll do my best. Hope you enjoyed the chapter!**


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

I stormed off with Alice's room as my destination, not caring about all the screaming or cheering I left behind me. One sound was resonating throughout the entire house and I was absolutely sure it was the screaming of Tanya herself. I'd know her annoying shriek from anywhere. I couldn't believe I had just punched Tanya Denali in the nose. I couldn't believe a part of me anticipated how much damage I had caused while at the same time I knew that once I got ahold of myself, I'd be regretting my bold decision. I wasn't quite sure why I let Tanya get to me the way she had. I knew the things she had said weren't true. She was pathetic in that way. She truly felt better about herself simply by insulting others. What made it sad though was that some people actually believed her hurtful words. She tore down many classmates the same way she attempted to tear me down at this party tonight. I just lost it. I'd had enough.

Edward and I may never be together. It was a reality I'd accepted a long time ago. I even accepted it after we kissed during the dare. But just because I stood no chance with him, that didn't mean I was what Tanya wanted me so badly to believe. No one is perfect. People always go through phases. I simply grew out of mine and Tanya couldn't stand it. That's why she went after Edward the way she did all those years ago. All she wanted was popularity; a name for herself. I hated her all the more for it. The thought of her getting enjoyment out of torturing others and using Edward to look good made me want to go back downstairs and add a black eye to her already busted nose. The only thing that stopped me was Alice storming into the room just as I reached the door knob.

"Bella! That was incredible!" she exclaimed as she rushed into her room.

"Thanks Alice," I smiled curtly and attempted to get around her. "Excuse me."

"Where are you going?" she asked, confused.

"To give that witch a matching black eye!" I told her but was surprised when Alice took me by my arm to stop me. "Alice, what the hell! Let me go!"

"Bella, I would love to let you go down there and give her a black eye, but she isn't even there," Alice giggled. "If she was do you really think I'd stop you from doing what everyone in the school wishes they had the guts to do?" I stood for a moment simply looking at Alice. I had no reason to truly doubt what she was saying, then again Alice and I also had some business to tend to.

"She's really gone?"I asked.

"Yes, she ran off screaming not too long after you went up the stairs," Alice laughed. "It was a site to see Bella. I think some people caught it all on their phones too. It'll be all over the school come Monday!"

"I'm sure it will be," I muttered. "These people thrive on all this crap!"

"Bella, you took down the supposed queen bee...of course they're thriving on this!"she exclaimed. "You're officially my hero! Four years of not being able to lay a hand on that witch because of my dumbass brother and you've been back for a little over a month and you manage to reveal what a liar she is in front of the whole school, stand up to her and punch her in the nose!"

"Yea and given Edward yet another reason to completely hate me!" I let out a deep breath I hadn't realized I was holding. "By the way, you and I still need to talk Alice."

"Is it really necessary Bella? Come on, you know I had good intentions," she pouted at me, hoping like all other times that her look would win me over.

"No way Mary Alice Cullen! I specifically told you to give up on the Edward/Bella scheme and you completely ignored it..in the worst way possible! I mean, locking us in the cellar? What were you thinking!" I came to sit beside her. I simply needed her to understand that she had taken her meddling too far this time and it wasn't ok. Good intentions or not, having hope in something that would never happen actually was hurting me.

"I was thinking my best friend is completely dense and naive in thinking that my idiot brother didn't love her as much as she loved him! I was thinking two people who are meant to be together needed to get their heads out of the asses and realized what we all see every single damn day! Neither of you were doing anything about it so I gave you a little push, you should be thanking me." she shouted. "Sure, locking in the cellar was extreme but nothing else would have worked and you know it! The only way to get your stubborn ass to talk to him was by locking you in an inescapable room with him!"

"I get it Alice, I really do," I admitted. In Alice's own twisted way she was right. That cellar forced me to talked to Edward whether I wanted to or not. He made sure of it by irritating me with his lack of care being locked in their with me. He enjoyed it too much; even wanted to thank Alice. "Your brother thanks you, by the way."

"Ooo so it went well?" she asked, clapping her hands as she bouced up and down on her bed.

"I didn't say that Alice," I shook my head at her. I definitely missed her jumping to conclusions, hearing what she wanted out of everything I said.

"Then why would he be thanking me? That to me means 'Thank you Alice for fixing everything yet again'" she stated matter of factly.

"Well no Alice, everything is not fixed," I told her.

"What happened then?" Alice asked, her happy bubble seemed to burst instantly.

"After I attempted to get someone to open the damn door," I glared at her as I began. "He made it clear he wasn't happy about Jacob's invitation to the party and apologized for telling me it wasn't my place to tell him my thoughts about his girlfriend...well ex-girlfriend according to him at the time."

"Oh good! So he did tell you they broke up!" she smiled at that.

"Yea, they looked pretty broken up when you and I saw them kissing," I told her. If it were the truth he wouldn't have kissed her.

"I don't really have much to say about what we witnessed but a kiss doesn't necessarily mean that they're together Bella," she said. "We both know that you don't need to be with someone in order to kiss them."

"Yea, well it doesn't matter Alice. I just don't want you meddling anymore ok? Please?" yes, I was willing to resort to pleading if I needed to.

"Bella, I can't make promises to you about that. You already know that." she said as she crossed her arms. Damn this pixie was determined.

"Alice. Listen to me...I love you for trying to do what you think is best. I really do but please. I've never asked you for any favors until now. I need this, so please just back off a bit. Ok?"

"Fine," she pouted.

"Don't give me that face, I can't stand it." I would not give in...no matter what.

"Bella, I promise to try not to meddle." she agreed. I didn't miss her add the fact that she would try, not do. I knew even if she promised she wouldn't fully go through with it. Alice was headstrong and when she had her eyes set on something she was sure was right, she never gave up. Getting her to at least try was a big step on its own, and I knew this.

"Thank you," I hugged her. I wanted her to know I believed that she'd try even though I knew what would end up happening. She would still try to get the two of us together. She even convinced herself Edward was in fact single like he claimed he was. I wasn't as sure of that though. I believed a lot of things about Edward once..until he doubted me.

I didn't think I would dread school on Monday but here I was, sitting in my truck in the school's parking lot...dreading getting out. I wasn't sure what anyone would say about me or if Tanya would be planning her revenge against me for what I had done. In all honesty I didn't really care if she said or did anything to me. I know what I did was a bit extreme but it wasn't exactly like she didn't deserve it.

I ended up heading back to my place before the party ended though according to Alice the party pretty much ended as soon as Tanya ran out covering her bloody nose. After everything that happened that night I couldn't bring myself to face the rest of the weekend under the same roof as Edward. I had told Alice the basis of what happened in that cellar. What I hadn't mentioned was what could have happened if Jacob hadn't opened that door for us. I wondered if I would have had the courage to not kiss Edward. The more I thought about it, the more I realized I probably would have given in. Resisting Edward didn't feel natural to me but I knew it had to be. It was for the best.

He didn't trust me at a time he needed a real friend; someone who has your back no matter how bad the situation. I was that friend for him and he turned his back to me. Apologizing like he had didn't erase what happened between us. Was I still mad at him? No. I could never stay mad at Edward. But I definitely couldn't be with him. Not now anyway. I needed time.

I was startled by a tapping noise against my window. I guess I was so deep in thought I hadn't realized Emmett come up. I grabbed all my things, braced myself for the day one last time and got out.

"Bella!" he exclaimed as he swung me around. "I can't believe you left Saturday before I could tell you how bad ass your are! Who knew you had it in you!"

"Emmett put the girl down!" Rose shouted at him as she and the rest of the group approached. I noticed Edward wasn't with them yet his car was here.

"Aww come on Rosie, I was just congratulating her on what we've all wanted to do for four years!" he smiled but thankfully put me down.

"Listen, it was a mistake. I let her get to me but it shouldn't have happened," I told them all.

"You don't seriously regret that, do you?" Alice asked. She seemed to be surprised at what I said.

"It's not that I regret it," I started. "It's just that I shouldn't have let her get to me like that. How am I any different than her by reacting that way?"

"Bells, you are nothing like that lying witch and what you did was amazing. Don't doubt that," Rosalie assured me.

"You don't think she'll try to retaliate?" I asked.

"Let her try," Emmett smirked.

"Yea, we won't let her get you Bells." Jasper assured me.

"It's not that that has me worried though," I admitted. As much as I didn't want Tanya getting back at me..no matter how deserved she may think it would be...I didn't want more things to pull me apart from Edward. He hated me enough as it was...punching his girlfriend was probably the cherry on top.

"What's worrying you then?" Alice asked but before I could answer, the bell rang. We rushed off to our classes not wanting to be late.

The morning went by slowly and uneventful; I couldn't have been more relieved. I kept wondering if at some point during switching classes Tanya would show up and start something. But each time I stepped foot into the hall, she was no where to be seen. The only time I really ever saw her before that party was in the hall on the way to the cafeteria anyway but she had her ways. There was a reason people feared her for all these years. Her lackies were always sneaking around doing her bidding. Come lunch time Tanya still was a no show. As was Edward. Everyone was seated at our lunch table but him. It bothered me more that Edward wasn't around than Tanya. Tanya I could deal with but knowing I was probably the reason he wasn't here tore me apart.

"Hey Emmett, have you seen Edward by any chance?" I asked...if he wasn't talking to me then maybe Emmett knew something.

"He's around here somewhere Bells, why?"

"Just wondering," I told him.

"He's probably trying to avoid you seeing his busted up face," Emmett laughed. "Ow, Rosie what was that for!" Emmett screamed. I looked at the exchange between the two, only to assume she kicked him under the table.

"What busted up face?" I pressed...when I saw him at the party he was perfectly fine. The only one who got hit in the face was Tanya.

"Don't worry about it Bells, it's not a big deal," Alice smiled. "He's fine."

"If he was fine then he'd be sitting with all of us right now, so spill. What don't I know?"I continued. All four of them looked at each other, silently wondering which would be the one to crack.

"He and Jacob sort of got into after you ran upstairs, it wasn't anything big," Rosalie said as though it was nothing. But it was something. Why would they get into a fight? It made no sense.

"Why is this the first time I'm hearing about it?" I asked.

"Because Edward didn't want you to know," Alice told me. "He thought you'd hate him for fighting with Jacob." Was I happy about it? No...but I would never hate him. I wasn't even with Jacob nor did I have romantic feelings for him.

"Who threw the first punch?" I questioned.

"Edward threw the first punch after that douche tried stopping him from running after you," Emmett told me.

"That makes no sense," I said. If Edward did try running after me why would Jake try to stop him. He had no right to do something like that.

"Your friend Jake seems to think he has some sort of claim on you Bells," Jasper added. "I'd watch yourself around him. It's too creepy how clingy he is." I knew he was right too. It was the reason I stopped talking to him years ago; the reason I had to change my phone number. I was just glad this weekend was the only time I would have been stuck seeing Jacob. I had no intention of contacting him or rekindling a friendship like he had asked. Not after what I just learned. He hadn't changed. He was as possesive as ever. I checked my phone to see if Edward tried getting ahold of me. Even if he hadn't, I needed to reach him and find out exactly what happened after I left. I also wanted to apologize to him for hitting his girlfriend...I didn't want him mad at me for that. There was just one message...from Jake.

_Bella, we really need to talk. I"ll be at your place after school; I won't take no for an answer!-Jake_

**A/N: So...what'd you think? I hope you all liked this chapter and I look forward to hearing your thoughts! **


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

I stared at my phone in complete disbelief. I must have read over it five times before I finally realized the message hadn't changed. There it was. Jake was planning on being at my house...waiting for me..to talk.

Avoid.

Avoid.

Avoid.

That's all that went through my mind and it angered me knowing that eventually I would have to go home and avoiding him would be impossible. It wasn't that I was afraid of Jake. He's the last person to be afraid of if I had to name someone. I simply didn't want to deal with him and hear him tell me how I should stay away from Edward. I wasn't stupid. I knew exactly what was going through Jake's mind after what happened at the party. Just like every other situation, he finds ways and reasons for me not to be involved with a person. Edward not listening to me when I asked him to leave me alone basically gave Jake the ammo he would need to make him seem like a terrible person; a person who would without a doubt hurt me if need be. This is what Alice didn't understand when she invited Jake to the party. I wasn't exaggerating when I told her he was more or less crazy/overpossesive years ago. I had a strong feeling-after seeing what I saw from him at the party and learning he stopped Edward from running after me at the party-that Jake had not changed. Not one bit.

"Bella, what are you alright over there?" Alice asked. Her voice seemed distant to me with all these thoughts running through my head but I heard her nonetheless.

"Yea, you've been staring your phone down like it's done something to you or something," Emmett laughed.

"Um, not really," I told them truthfully as I showed Alice my phone. She was the only one who knew what Jake was really like considering she and I kept in touch all these years.

"You don't think he's going all psycho ex on you, do you?" Alice asked, somewhat taken back by the boldness in his message. The look she had in her eye told me that she knew Jake's intentions. In fact, she had no doubt.

"Taking into consideration the fact that he kept Edward from running after me, I'm thinking that's exactly what he's doing." I told her.

"What's the text say?" Jasper asked, interest in what was going on.

"Jacob is planning on talking to Bella whether she wants to or not after school at her house," Alice told him.

"Like hell he is!" Emmett exclaimed a little too loudly.

"Emmett keep it down," Rosalie reminded him after she noticed some of the lunch aids look his way, waiting for an excuse to get a student into trouble.

"Right, sorry," Emmett said. "But seriously, what's this kids deal?"

"If I know him as well as I did, he's taking claim all over again," I told them.

"He's gone all psycho before?" Jasper asked.

"Yes, that's the reason I had to keep changing my phone number. He doesn't get that I want nothing to do with him and that he has no say over who I talk to," I answered. Just thinking about how crazy times have gotten made me angry.

"Then why the hell did you invite him to that party in the first place!" Emmett asked. I could see the veins popping out in his neck and his knuckles turning white by how tightly he was clenching his fists. Emmett was angry. Emmett was protective of the ones he loved and he was angry.

"I didn't,"I told him and looked over at Alice, hating that his anger would be directed at her.

"I did." Alice admitted, putting her head in her hands out of frustration. Knowing Alice, she was beating herself up over the fact that she had given someone the benefit of the doubt; someone who was undeserving of it.

"What the hell Alice!"Emmett said through clenched teeth; he had to make sure he didn't raise his voice...ultimately getting himself into trouble.

"What? It's been four years for him to get his act together!" she said in her defense. "Most people take advantage of a second chance! Not resume creepy activity all over again! Idiot clearly never learns!"

"Alice, most people do," I assured her. "Jacob however, is special. And knowing him, he'll be at my house after school before I even get there. He won't let me in the house unless he goes in with me to talk."

"So don't go home after school," Emmett said. "Just come over our place and head back after dinner. Idiot should figure out by then that you don't want to talk to him."

"He's been to your house and knows I'm closer friends with Alice," I told him. "Your place is the first place he'd look."

"So? Let him come to our place. Jasper and I will make sure he knows his place Bells," Emmett smiled. He was plotting. I thought about that possiblity. Either way Jake would make his way over to Alice's place if I didn't go home. He was creepy that way. I needed to just get away from both places long enough, warn Charlie about Jacob and then when I really needed to get home, go and deal with it.

"Alice, who drove you all to school today?" I asked,hoping if there were more than two cars my plan would work.

"Edward came on his own and the rest of us took Emmett's jeep, why?"she told me, clearly confused.

"Can I see your phone please?" I avoided her question for now. I just needed to send one message and then I'd fill everyone in. If I told them behore hand, I'd probably chicken out at the last minute.

"Uh, sure," she said, handing it over. I scrolled through the contacts until I reached the name I was looking for and opened a new message window.

_Feel like ditching the rest of the day?Not feeling well and need a get away-Alice_

"So Bella, care to share?" Alice spoke up.

"Well, I texted Edward letting him think I was you wanting to get out of school early. If he agrees, then I'm hoping you'll take my truck home with the guys following you, drop it off..avoid Jacob..and head home. Eventually I'll head back home...I just hope he stays away. I'll also give Charlie a heads up so he knows not to let Jacob in or to let him stick around. He's a cop...he'll get rid of Jacob one way or another. " I told them as Alice's phone went off in my hand.

_Why not. I could use a break from this day-Edward_

_Meet you at the Volvo as soon as lunch lets out-Alice_

_See you then-Edward_

"So he go for it?" Alice asked.

"Yea, I'll meet him by his car after this period ends," I told her. I reached into my pocket to get my keys to the truck and handed them over to her. "You're ok with this, right?"

"Of course!" Alice exclaimed. "I just can't promise we'll avoid Jacob."

"Yea we won't make any promises Bells," Jasper laughed.

"I'm just surprised he waited until Monday," I admitted. "He had all of Sunday to show up at my place if he really wanted to talk."

"Maybe he was watching your house being the creeper he is," Alice joked though none of us laughed. A part of me...and it seemed a part of everyone considered what Alice said to be true. I didn't know if he would go as far as to spy on me but I had nothing to believe it or not to believe it. I just hoped that wasn't the case.

"I sure as hell hope that's not what he's up to," I told them. Not too long later, the bell sounded signaling the next period. I took the opportunity of switching classes to duck out to the parking lot to meet Edward. Of course, Alice wished me luck since he was under the impression that the messages were from her.

Edward was already in his car with the motor running, waiting for Alice. I really hoped he wouldn't hate me too much for tricking him. Part of me wanted to turn around and go back to my next class period. But the bigger part of me told me to stop being such a baby and suck it up. It was Edward and despite how much I loved him and how much he hated me, I needed the escape with the only person I could think of. Sure, Alice could've easily ditched with me. But something compelled me to go to Edward. I was always running back to him.

I opened the passenger door quickly and hoped in, taking Edward by surprise when he saw it was me. We both sat looking at the other with surprised looks on our faces; him because I was supposed to be Alice and me because his lip was busted and he had some swelling underneath his eye. I didn't realize how bad the situation had turned out.

"Bella?" he managed to say through the shock. "What are you doing here?"

"Same as you, we're ditching school," I told him, as if it were the most obvious thing in the world.

"But Alice...did she set this up?"he asked. I could see his hands tightening on the steering wheel. I guess he really didn't want to be around me...

"No, she didn't," I admitted. "It was me texting you from her phone. I'm sorry Edward. I"ll go." I went to open the door but his hand stopped me.

"Don't leave..."he pleaded. "I'm sorry. I just thought it was Alice meddling again. Not that I would really mind; I just thought you didn't want to talk to me or be near me."

"You're honestly the first person I thought of in terms of needing an escape," I admitted. "What do you say? Do you still want to ditch and get out of here?"

"Hell yea," he smiled, though his nervous demeanor had not changed. "So where to?"

"Anywhere quiet and away from everyone," I smiled at him.

The drive itself was quiet and someone awkward. There was so much tension you could cut through it with a butter knife. All the while I kept wondering what was going through his mind. He was quick to jump at the chance to actually spend time with me while originally I thought he wanted me to leave. He seemed almost angry that it was me instead of Alice but explained he simply thought she was meddling again. That alone made me wonder if he had spoken to Alice about her meddling problems just like I had.

"Ok we're here," Edward suddenly spoke, catching me off guard. I was so used to the quiet that the smallest amount of noise startled me. "Sorry, didn't mean to scare you."

"You're fine," I assured him. "Where is here anyway?"

"There's a place I want to show you. I just hope you don't mind a hike,"he said.

"It's fine, let's go!" I got out of the car and followed Edward into the woods. There wasn't exactly a clear path to follow which surprised me. How would he know where to go without at least a path to follow? The further we got on the trail the more thankful I became to the fact that I had practically outgrown my tendency to trip over just about everything.

"Edward, how much longer?" I asked, curious now as to where exactly we were going.

"It's just up ahead Bella," he assured me. "You see that clearing, there?" He pointed.

"Yea."

"Well that's where we're going," he chuckled. I simply picked up the pace wanting to reach that clearing sooner. The anticipation of what this place really was was getting to me. I never in a million years would've imagined a place like this. It was like it was taken from a fairy tale. I found myself standing in the middle of an open field surrounded by millions of flowers, sunlight just faintly shining through giving it the glow which made this place look surreal. I couldn't believe a place as beautiful as this existed.

"It's so beautiful here, how'd you find it?" I asked him.

"I was wondering around a few years back and found it. I've been coming here ever since," he told me. I sat down in the center of the field and he did the same. I noticed he was purposely keeping a distance from me and it made me sad. I didn't want to be seperated by him more than necessary. "I like to come here to think."

"Thank you for sharing it with me Edward," I smiled at him as I sat down in the center of the field. Edward did the same but I noticed him keep space between us. It made me sad; I didn't want to be seperated from him more than what was necessary. "I love it."

"Did you...well, um..do you want to talk about what's bothering you?" he asked, clearly nervous.

"I don't think you'll want to hear it," I chuckled, trying to play it off as something that wasn't that big of a deal. How would Edward handle hearing about my issues with Jacob considering what happened between the two?

"Bella, I don't mind, really," he assured me. "I always want to know what you're thinking."

"Well, it has to do with Jacob," I told him, bracing myself for his reaction. At the mention of the name I noticed Edward's body tense and his fists clench.

"Bells, can I be honest?" he asked.

"Of course, that's all I ever ask for Edward," I told him.

"I really don't like that guy," he said, watching me for my reaction. "There's just something about him that raises some flags. I don't know what's going on between the two of you but whatever claim he's trying to make isn't healthy. I just hope you don't hate me for telling you that."

"Edward, I don't hate you. Not at all," I assured him. "Your intuition about Jacob is pretty much spot on."

"How do you mean?" He asked, moving himself closer.

"Well, there are reasons I ended my relationship with him years ago. Aside from the fact that I simply didn't feel for him what he felt for me, he was just so intense all the time. He was too clingy, too controling and possesive. It wasn't healthy and I wanted out," I explained. "He didn't handle the break up too well. He was sure that I would change my mind about him, and he wouldn't leave me alone. I had to change my number several times."

"Did Alice know any of this?" he asked through clenched teeth.

"Yea, she was there when all the crazy was going on," I told him.

"Then why the hell would she invite him to that party?"He exclaimed.

"That's what I said," I laughed. "I'm not mad at her for that though. Alice has good intentions no matter how crazy those intentions are. She simply thought that with all the time that's gone by he changed."

"And what's your opinion on the matter?" he asked.

"I think he's the same psycho Jacob with a few new tricks up his sleeve," I admitted. "Whatever happened between you two is reason enough."

"Yea, I hope you're not mad that I hit him," he told me, looking down to the ground.

"My concern was more for you than it was for him," I said. "How's your lip?"

"It's better," he smiled. "I'm sorry I've avoided you all day Bella. I just thought you wouldn't have handled finding out what happened between me and him very well. Actually I thought it would've given you more reason to not want to talk to me."

"If we're being honest then I must admit I was sort of avoiding you too," I admitted. "I'm sorry if you're mad at me for punching your girlfriend in the nose. I'm sure how much damage I've done but I hope you don't hate me even more for it."

"Bella, first off, just as I've told you that night in the cellar...Tanya and I are not together anymore. That kiss you saw was not mutual on my end. She showed up and launched herself at me. Secondly, I don't hate you at all. I could never hate you. What you did was amazing! I would've done it myself if I could have," he laughed.

"It did feel good to get a hit in," I chuckled.

"Then I'm glad we can agree on that,"he paused. "But Bella, you need to know...I never meant to hurt you. That night of the dare, my attitude when you first came to town, not listening to you when I should have...I was an idiot. Hands down decisions I wish I had never made. I hope you can forgive me." In honesty, as I sat here listening to Edward's apology I found myself surprised at what he was saying. A part of me had already forgiven him for everything. I just wanted him to not hate me. I couldn't stand it. So hearing all of this actually did make me happy. Yes, he had jumped to conclusions about something he thought he heard correctly four years ago and then ended up with his witch ex girlfriend. But I'm a firm believer in learning from our mistakes. This was Edward...not some stranger who I could go on hating.

"I do wish you just talked to me years ago Edward," I admitted. "None of this would have ever happened."

"You're right," he said in defeat. "I'm an idiot."

"No, you're not Edward," I laughed. "You acted before you thought and it didn't end up in your favor. That happens and we learn from that. I have to ask though, why four years with her?"

"I was trying to forget," he sighed.

"Forget?" I asked, confused.

"Are you sure you want to hear this?" he asked and I nodded. I needed to hear everything. If this wasn't the perfect opportunity to finally hear him out I didn't know what was. "I was trying to forget the feelings I had for you. After I thought you were with someone, I couldn't stand it. Wanting you as much as I did and not having a chance to act on those feelings made me want them to go .." he stopped. I could feel my heart beating quickly in my chest. He couldn't possibly feel the same way as me, could he?

"But...?" I pressed. I needed to hear him say all of it.

"But I've never stopped loving you Bella," he confessed. "You've always been it for me. I don't expect you to feel the same or say it back but it was time for you to know everything. I'm in love with you" Damn that smile. Damn that smile that was now residing on my face, giving away every little thing I was feeling.

"Edward..." he cut me off before I could finish.

"Please don't say it back if you don't feel it too. That'd hurt more than not hearing it at all," he nearly begged.

"Edward, why do you think I ended my relationships and haven't had one in four years?" when he didn't answer, I continued. "There was always something missing. It was you. They weren't you. I'm going to say it back Edward and I mean it with everything in me. I'm so in love with..."his lips cut me off before I could get the last set of words out. There was no hesitation on my end as soon as our lips met. This was where I was supposed to be. Everything else really didn't matter as long as I was with Edward. We only pulled away when we absolutely needed air and even then the seperation was brief. Somewhere in the middle of it all I found myself laughing on the soft ground with Edward above me. We were lost in each other. When my phone wouldn't stop going off, we moved apart but limited the distance between us.

"Do you really need to get that?" he breathed out as he started kissing along my jawline.

"I think I do," I let out in a shaky breath. He was going to be the death of me.

"Alright," he kissed me and pulled away suddenly; leaving me wanting more. "If you must." he moved away with that sexy smirk planted across his face.

"You don't play fair," I mumbled as I checked the message on my phone.

_You were right. Jacob's as crazy as ever before. He nearly pinned me against your truck trying to find out where you were. Don't worry, Emmett and Jasper didn't do too much damage getting him to back off..you need to get ahold of your dad though-Alice_

As soon as I read the text I shot up from my position. I couldn't believe Jacob actually tried to pin her against my truck to get information out of her. I could handle him hassling me but when he pulled that crap on the people I cared about..that's where I draw a line.

"Crap!" I exclaimed as I started dialing Charlie's number. Charlie knew about my relationship with Jacob and how it ended up. He was the one who encouraged me to change my number. He also-thankfully-had a few words with Billy, Jacob's father and after that I hadn't heard from Jacob again. I figured Charlie handled it.

"Bella? What's wrong?" Edward sat up quickly.

"I need to call Charlie," I told him and dialed the number. I waited until the fourth ring before he finally answered me.

"Bells? You ok?"Charlie asked. It wasn't normal for me to call him before he got back from work. We had a good routine going on.

"Not really dad. Jake's in town," I told him.

"Has any recent past behavior started up again?" he instantly asked.

"Yea dad, he was at Alice's party this weekend and showed up on our doorstep," he cut me off instantly.

"He's there right now? Bells, he didn't hurt you did he?" he asked in a rush.

"No dad, I'm not there," I assured him. "I'm catching up with Edward right now but Alice dropped my truck off for me. He practically pinned her to my truck demanding to know where I was. Dad, it's worse than last time. He can bother me all he wants but he's bringing my friends into this, I won't tolerate that." I noticed Edward's hands clench into fists at the mention of Jacob and Alice.

"Bells, I think you need to consider getting a restraining order." Charlie told me.

"I think you're right dad," I just hoped it would actually be effective.

"We'll talk more about this when I get home. I'll get rid of him and let you know when the coast is clear. Just be safe," he told me.

"You too Dad," and with that we ended our call. "Edward, are you ok?"

"Don't worry about me, is Alice ok?" I nodded my head.

"Emmett and Jasper were there with her, she's fine," I assured him.

"Why didn't you tell me he was at your house waiting?" he asked.

"I was a little caught up in the moment," I admitted. "Everything else seems to disappear when I'm around you Edward."

"I know the feeling," he smiled. "Are you scared?"

"Of Jacob?" I asked.

"Yea."

"No. I can deal with him if I really need to," I told him. "I just don't tolerate him messing with the people I care about."

"Bells, I won't let him hurt you," I could tell how serious he was by that intense look in his eyes. That stare was almost hypnotizing. " I promise you."

"And I promise you that I won't let him hurt you again," I smiled and leaned in to kiss him. At this point whatever Jacob did to me I didn't care about. It was Edward, Alice and the others who became my top priority the moment Alice informed me about what he did. I wondered sometimes why Jacob was the way he was and why he was doing this again. I wouldn't let him hurt my friends. I wouldn't let him hurt Edward.

**A/N: I hope this one isn't as short as the other...but what'd you all think?**


	11. author's note

**A/N: I know this isn't the update everyone has been waiting so long to see. Part of this reason is life has taken over a lot of the spare time I once had away from my classes. Between work, classes and finals it became hard to constantly update my stories. I'd apologize for this but I'm sure all of you can understand the circumstances. When I went on to attempt another update today, I noticed my files were misplaced; this being a result of my old laptop malfunctioning. I'm working on retrieving all of my stories to this new one and have two of them so far. For now, I'll focus on Back to the Beginning and Secrets. Updates won't be back to back but I'll do what I can to get back in the flow of writing. Thank you for those who have been patient!**


End file.
